The Education of Temperance Brennan
by gator-md
Summary: Some things you don't learn in school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Just wanted something light…and it doesn't get much fluffier than this. Set immediately after The Killer in the Concrete.

Chapter 1

The Royal Diner

"_It's a good old song, right?" Brennan asked._

"_Right."_

After their impromptu duet, Brennan decided the time was right to broach a subject that had been floating on the edges of her periphery since Booth's first mention of Mulder and Scully. Taking another sip of her coffee, she once again evaluated the pros and cons of asking for Booth's help. Sure the man was a walking, talking dictionary of pop culture, but would the inevitable ribbing she would receive outweigh the potential benefits of gaining insights about mainstream culture? Before she could answer her own question, she heard Booth saying, "Earth to Bones…This is mission control." Brennan smiled in response to his teasing. Without even knowing the direction of her thoughts, he proved he was the right man for the job.

"I actually know that one, Booth."

"I would hope so, Bones, otherwise I would wonder about those fancy degrees on your wall." Booth shifted in his seat. His body was still recovering from the beating he had taken.

Brennan noticed his discomfort. "We can go…" She started to stand.

Booth interrupted before she could finish and waved her back to her seat. "Nah, I'm fine. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure. So, what is going on in that head of yours? You were looking at me like I was one of your bones."

"Well, I was trying to decide if you could help me..." Brennan toyed idly with the glass dolphin on the table.

Again Booth interrupted her. "Just name it, Bones. Of course, if it requires running, I may need a few days."

"I am trying to name it, Booth, but you keep interrupting." He grinned a bit sheepishly at her admonishment. "As I was saying, I would like your help in expanding my knowledge base." Brennan's eyes narrowed, daring him to interrupt again. He wisely chose not to. "Anthropologically speaking, societies are built and maintained through shared cultural experiences. People are able to form connections, which are then perpetuated through the literature and oral tradition of the society. Currently, the media plays a prominent role in…" She trailed off as she noticed Booth smiling at her. "What?"

"That sure is a roundabout way of asking me to help you increase your pop culture IQ." He chuckled at her surprised expression. "Guess I am getting better at deciphering your squint talk. So, why the sudden interest in pop culture?"

"I think it would serve two purposes. First, it would facilitate my ability to be of use during interviews. You use cultural references to put suspects at ease or connect with a witness unwilling to cooperate. Additionally, the genre of thriller writing is highly competitive. In order to ensure continued success, I believe there must be elements within my novels that strike a chord with my readers." He looked at her skeptically. "Actually, my publisher is concerned that my novels are a little too technical, so he has requested that I include a few more such references."

"Have to say I can't quite see Kathy tossing out quips like someone on a Sorkin show, but…"

"I don't know what that means, but this research would be primarily used for Andy's character."

Booth nodded knowingly. "So you came to the source of your inspiration for help?"

"For the last time, all the characters in my novels are purely fictional and…"

This time he did interrupt with a smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bones." The waitress came over and refilled their coffee cups before Brennan could respond. Both thanked her. Booth regarded his partner across the table. She seemed hesitant to continue. He knew that asking for help was not something she did easily. "All kidding aside, that is kind of a tall order. How do you propose we go about this?"

"Given the sheer scope of possible subject matter, I thought perhaps you could make a Top Ten list of pop cultural references."

"Well, it kind of depends on the person and when they grew up and what their interests are…" Booth didn't want to discourage her, but it wasn't like you could google pop culture references.

"But there are certain things that people know about, right? It has been made abundantly clear that I somehow missed out on the idiomatic expressions and cultural experiences, which have found their way into the vernacular. If the OED accepts their importance then I can make an effort."

"OED?" He asked.

"Oxford English Dictionary. As the name suggests, it is a dictionary. However, the editors have endeavored to include words that have made their way into the vernacular to present a current comprehensive picture of modern language, which in turn reflects societal interests."

Booth smiled at her. "Maybe you should just read it instead." He was teasing her, but sometimes he just couldn't resist.

"Booth, that is a completely unreasonable suggestion. It contains over 300,000 words. In fact the word 'set' has 464 different senses and definitions. Additionally, the average person has a vocabulary consisting of approximately 50,000." As she reeled off these statistics, Booth's smile just seemed to get wider. Finally, realizing he was just giving her a hard time, she returned his smile. "That's why I need your help. Besides you are the one always using them, so while it is true that it is completely subjective, by knowing which you find significant, I will better understand what you are saying." She did not add that she would hopefully better understand what he was not saying. There were depths to Booth, which he guarded as closely as she did.

Shaking his head at her logic, he agreed. "Ok, but I think we need to lay down some ground rules if we are going to do this. First, if you want my Top Ten, then you have to respect it. No mocking it or questioning my choices. Now, if you just want a cultural hit list, then I think we just need to get you another tv and, maybe, a subscription to People. It's up to you."

"I think I would prefer your Top Ten list. You are man of the people, Booth. I am sure whatever you consider relevant would be helpful."

Taking a sip of his coffee, he considered her comment. "A man of the people, huh? I guess that isn't such a bad thing. Although, you're still going to need a tv. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it my way. Agreed?" He stuck his hand across the table.

Smiling, she shook his hand. "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Just wanted something light…and it doesn't get much fluffier than this. Set immediately after The Killer in the Concrete.

Brennan was typing at her desk, when Angela entered carrying two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag from their favorite coffee shop. "I come bearing gifts, but I warn you this has nothing to do with our longstanding friendship. I want info and am prepared to bribe you as necessary." With a smile she placed a cup of coffee in front of Brennan before taking a seat across from her. From the brown bag she pulled out a raspberry muffin top and a napkin, which Brennan accepted wearily.

"What info do you want exactly, Ange?" She took the top off the coffee and inhaled the strong aroma of her favorite Columbian blend before taking a sip. "I find your bribe acceptable. Ask away."

"First, how's Booth? Leaving a message telling me he's fine is not sufficient. You should have kept calling until you got a hold of me."

"I figured the reason you weren't answering was because someone already had a hold of you." She wagged her eyebrows at Angela.

"While marvelously true, it does not mean I wouldn't have answered…eventually." Both women shared a smile. "Seriously, how is Booth?"

"Aside from being tortured and having his ego bruised since a one-legged man got the drop on him, I would say he is good…all things considered."

"And how are you?" Angela knew Brennan would brush off her question, but as usual, she also knew she wouldn't back down.

"Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bingo…The brush off. Angela was having none of it. "Take your pick, Bren. Your partner was kidnapped and tortured. You lied to the FBI. And, oh yeah, your father, whom you aren't even sure you like, helped you get Booth back."

"Booth is back, so the first two are no longer relevant. As far as my father goes, I honestly don't know. He says he has some things to tell me about my mother. I want to know, but at the same time, he's…he's a killer, Ange." Brennan took a sip of her coffee and waited. Angela was not one to let this go.

"A killer who helped you find Booth. Sometimes it is all about perspective." Leaning towards Brennan, she asked, "What does Booth think?"

"He thinks I should listen to what he has to say." Brennan shook her head in slight wonder. "I still don't understand how Booth can see any honor in the actions my father has taken."

"The world's not black and white, Bren. Booth knows that better than most." Thoughts of his history as a sniper passed through both their minds. "I actually don't think that killing to protect those he loves is beyond the realm of possibility. In some ways, he and your father are a lot alike." Angela knew comparing the two men in such a way would not go over well with Brennan.

However, she was surprised to hear Brennan agree with her. "I can actually see that in some ways. I just can't picture Booth ending up in a situation where it was the only option."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Angela joked, "At least not when he has you to come to his rescue, huh?"

Instead of responding in kind, Brennan was silent for a moment. Then quietly she said, "I am just glad we got there in time. Ange, he…the blood…and…" She stopped and took a breathe.

Angela reached across her desk and put a comforting hand on her forearm. "Hey, you said so yourself, he's good, all things considered. Booth is a tough guy. It would take a lot to put him out of commission. Think Wolverine."

"Wolverine?" Brennan asked distractedly.

"Indestructible guy from X-men…Hugh Jackman…doesn't matter, Bren…"

Before she could continue, Brennan interrupted. "But it does. You were attempting to comfort me through the use of a well-known pop culture reference, the significance of which was lost on me because of my limited knowledge base."

"To be fair, Brennan, I could have used Achilles and still gotten my point across and then you would have gotten the reference."

"In that situation, then yes. But that's not always the case, which is why Booth is going to help me up my pop culture IQ as he calls it."

Angela had been about to take a sip of her coffee, but abruptly set it down on Brennan's desk. "Really? And how exactly is he going to do that?" She gave Brennan a pointed look.

"I'm not sure what you are getting at, Ange. Booth is going to help me expand my horizons beyond the scope of the lab. I thought you of all people would be supportive."

"I am. Believe me, I am. So, again, how exactly is he going to help you expand your horizons?"

Brennan could hear the innuendo in her question. Angela was definitely incorrigible. "It's not like that. It's more like research. Booth is going to provide me with his Top Ten list of cultural references. This should help me connect better during interviews and also broaden my reference base for my novels." Left unsaid was the idea in the back of Brennan's mind that it would also help her learn more about Booth.

"And help you learn more about Booth." Angela could tell from the way Brennan suddenly became overly interested in her muffin top that she was right. Deciding to let it drop, she asked, "And how will you be conducting this research?"

"That's up to Booth. In his typical alpha-male fashion, he insists that if we are going to do this, we are going to do this his way. I agreed since he is doing me a favor. He is on light duty for the next few days because of his leg, so I am going over to his place for my first lesson."

"His place? All in the name of research…the sacrifices we make must make, right Brennan?" Angela couldn't resist giving her a hard time. This little science project could be just what the doctor, or in this case the artist, ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read and review. This continues in the not so serious vein…

The day had been a long one. Light duty basically meant he was deskbound and the paperwork that he was usually able to avoid or postpone could no longer be ignored. Additionally, fielding Cullen's questions about his abduction as well has his partner's behavior had only served to increase the headache residing behind his eyes. One would think a heated screwdriver to the leg would have earned him a free pass for at least a day.

Throughout the day, the conversation he and Brennan had at the diner last night also replayed in his mind. Hearing about her father's role in his rescue reconfirmed his belief that Max Keenan was more than a criminal and killer. He was a father trying to reconnect with his daughter, even if it meant rescuing one of the people responsible for trying to put him behind bars. Booth could appreciate that kind of dedication. He hoped Brennan realized that just because she didn't have a traditional family, there were still people that cared about her. Silently Booth chided himself for playing it safe even in his own thoughts.

Booth was aware of his not-so-partnerly feelings for Bones. He would not be such a skilled interrogator or agent without a strong sense of self-awareness, even if it did fail him on occasion. Apparently, his self-awareness did not include symbolism as the significance of an ice cream clown and barbeque had been lost him until Gordon Gordon spelled it out for him. He wasn't sure how to categorize what Brennan meant to him, but her relationship with Sully and his offer to sail around the Caribbean had been a wake up call that she was more than merely his partner. He had long considered her a friend, but the idea of more was normally best left to Angela's imagination. However, her relationship with Sully caused a fundamental shift in how he perceived her. Her boyfriends in the past had been unworthy of her and he trusted that she would see that, even if it took longer than he would have liked in some cases. Sully was a different story though. He was a good guy. Hell, he was a good friend. He seemed to genuinely care about Brennan. For those reasons alone, as her friend and partner, Booth should have been happy for her. When he realized he was not, he could no longer deny to himself that she wasn't something more to him. He wouldn't act upon that realization, but he wouldn't lie to himself either.

So he told her to go, to live wide, because no matter what he felt or wanted, undefined as it was, he still wanted her to have more, even if it was with Sully. When she chose not to go, they didn't talk about it until Gordon Gordon forced the issue. And while he was relieved to hear Brennan's decision to stay had nothing to do with him, he couldn't shake the small part of him that was disappointed. Dispelling that line of thought with a shake of his head, he decided introspection was best left for voiceovers on Grey's Anatomy. The thought of the popular show reminded him of the other part of his conversation with Brennan.

Pop Culture 101 was how he had come to think of her request. His detective's mind found it interesting that she chose his specific preferences as opposed to a general offering, but he knew he couldn't read too much into it. Bones was curious about everything and was probably using his list as a starting point. He didn't want to think about the top ten Hodgins or Zach would put together. Images of dung beetles and model airplanes flashed in his mind. Compared to them he really was a man of the people. However, he also knew he had a unique opportunity. Their lessons called for them to spend some quality time outside of work together and perhaps provide him with the chance to define what "more" meant in terms of his relationship with Brennan.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that he was supposed to meet Bones in little over an hour. He already knew what their first lesson would be…

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Brennan knocked on his door, on time as usual. He called for her to come in. She found him seated in the living room with his injured leg propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing navy cargo shorts and a grey t-shirt with a ship on it. He was barefoot. He looked completely relaxed. "Don't get up on my account," she joked as she cast another glance at his shirt. There was something vaguely familiar about it. She joined him on the couch.

"Not a problem, Bones. You ready to get started?" He noticed her curious glance at his shirt. "What you never played Battleship, Bones? If not, we may have to add it to the curriculum."

"Battleship? I knew that shirt reminded me of something. I remember playing that with Russ. I think he used to let me win just to make the game end. Of course, that shirt is an interesting take on the game." The pegs were being dropped by an enemy fighter.

"What can I say? You know I like stuff just this side of normal." They shared a smile. "I ordered Thai. It should be here in a few minutes. Drinks are in the fridge. As part of your introduction to idiomatic phrases this could be called hanging out, chilling out, doing nothing, or any combination thereof." He smiled as he watched her pull out a notepad from her bag and begin to take notes. "Bones, put that away. There won't be a test at the end." Before she could argue, he reminded her that she agreed to do things his way. "Seriously, I know you think you need to be up on pop culture, but you don't. You know more things than most people forget."

She heard the complement in his light words, but she needed him to understand. "It's not just that I want to know more. I want to connect more. The world is happening all around me and sometimes I feel completely separate from it. The things I know are dark or lose their significance in scientific jargon. I know there is more."

Her words reminded Booth of his earlier thoughts. He could show her more.

A/N: The t-shirt described is from Threadless called You Sank My Battleship. I can totally picture Booth as a fan. Too bad they don't make socks…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.7

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing...remember, slow and steady wins the race...

The doorbell rang. Dinner had arrived. It spared Booth from responding. Brennan jumped up before he could. "I've got it. It's the least I can do since you're giving up your free time to do this." She paid the delivery guy and started spreading the food out on the coffee table. Booth tried to help, but she was a flurry of activity. After the containers were open, she went to kitchen, got plates and silverware, while managing to balance two beers as well. Booth watched, his amusement evident on his face. He watched her survey the coffee table and determine that something was missing. She retreated to the kitchen before emerging with napkins. Finally satisfied, she sat down again.

Instead of starting to eat, Booth just continued to watch her. She found it slightly unnerving, especially because she knew it usually prefaced him making some observation about her that tended to hit a bit too close to home. It was her turn to watch as he deliberately pulled a twenty from his billfold and tossed it on the table. "You don't have to buy me dinner because I'm doing this. I don't mind in the least. Spending time with you is not a burden. I don't need any extra incentive other than your company, ok?"

She tried to brush off his comments. "It's just dinner, Booth. We are just chilling."

He barely contained his smirk. Her attempt at sounding like one of the masses as opposed to the squint she was made him decide to not press any further. "Alright, pass the Gai Sate and then we can get this show on the road." They divvied up the food. "Since you really want to do this, consider this movie an overview of pop culture and while this it's kind of old, it definitely hits the highlights of the last few decades. It won a couple of Oscars and spawned this whole thing…"

"Booth, you don't have to convince me. I'm already here. What are we going to watch?"

"Forrest Gump." Before she could ask any more questions, he hit play and Alan Silvestri's score piped through the sound system.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

As the feather floated up into the blue sky and the credits began to roll, Brennan turned to Booth. "Really?" She had a slight look of disbelief in her eyes.

He didn't expect her to be sentimental and he was not a sap by any stretch of the imagination, but even he got a little choked up when Bubba kicked it or Forrest talked to Jenny's grave. "It's a great movie, Bones. Siskel and Ebert thought so, Roeper would have too, and it won Best Picture..."

"Not sure who they are or why their opinion should influence mine, but I can definitely appreciate the commercial appeal of such a film. It covers in broad strokes some of the defining moments in our country's history…Vietnam, the attempt on Reagan's life…"

"Plus it's got Elvis and college football," he added with a smile. He waited to hear the rest of her analysis, because he knew she wasn't finished.

"However, the simplistic nature of the platitudes offered to comfort Forrest are a bit offensive. He experiences several traumas and regardless of his limited IQ, he deserves more."

Booth couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Leave it to Bones to over sympathize with a movie character. "Those platitudes, Bones, are what make the movie. Life is complicated enough. Reducing it to something people can wrap their heads around is not a bad thing." He waited for her response. He loved arguing with her, even about something as inconsequential as the relative merits of Forrest Gump.

"Don't you think it does them a disservice? While I'm sure that people don't look for comfort in the lines of a movie, there is a segment of the population that does endow such works with more value than can be reasonably justified because of the compelling format in which the material is presented." Brennan shifted on the couch, pulling her leg underneath her.

Booth scoffed at her. "So now it's a crime to make a good movie, Bones? I thought you wanted insights into the connections people make with one another. This movie not only documents pop culture, it's become a part of it. 'Run, Forrest, Run!' The whole 'Life is like a box of chocolate. You never know what you're gonna get' thing. People reacted to this movie. It made them feel something."

She could hear the passion in his voice. This was why she wanted to know what was relevant to him. For as well as she thought she knew him, he still surprised her. She had never expected her first lesson to include Tom Hanks and ping-pong. "Booth, I am simply offering an observation. I am not mocking or questioning your choice. I agree that this selection served as a good introduction to pop culture."

Taking a sip of his now flat beer, he nodded his head in agreement. "Glad you approve. I know it is kind of an odd choice, but it just seemed like the right one. Not to mention the fact that it's got an outstanding soundtrack. Oldies, but goodies, you know?"

"Given my highly eclectic musical tastes, I was familiar with many of the songs. Turn, Turn, Turn by The Byrds has always been a favorite of mine despite its religious connotations."

"A song based on a bible verse, Bones? Have to admit I wouldn't have called that." He knew he was baiting her, but as usual, he couldn't resist.

"Called what? The idea is one that predates the bible, Booth. All things have a point and counterpoint like yin and yang." She picked at the label on her beer bottle. "Throughout history we have seen it illustrated…the rise and fall of Rome…"

"You won't get an argument from me. Everything happens eventually, even the stuff you think never will." Booth met Brennan's eyes as they both recalled the first time he had said those words to her when Sully sailed away. His recent revelations assailed him, but he knew that even broaching the subject would probably prove disastrous, especially since he wasn't even sure how to define what he felt. She was the one constantly looking to label and categorize things. He tended to be guided by emotion and intuition, but in this case he knew the risks outweighed the possible reward…at least until he knew what "more" meant to the both of them.

After another moment, Brennan abruptly stood and started clearing the remains of their dinner. Again Booth tried to offer a hand, but to no avail. When all that remained were their drinks, she stood by the couch, as though trying to decide what to do next. Booth watched her try to determine correct course of action…sit or go. He could picture her weighing the pros and cons. He couldn't help smiling to himself. She caught him and shot him a questioning look. "What? I'm just waiting for you to decide," he said innocently.

"Decide?" She cocked her head at him and her hands were now firmly planted on her hips as she waited for clarification.

"Whether you're staying or going, Bones," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. While his tone was lighthearted, Booth's words seemed to hang in the space between them. It seemed like all of their conversations were laced with hidden meanings, intentional or not.

In response, she started gathering her things. "Well, I really should get going. I need to work on my book. My publisher wants a rough draft of the next three chapters by the weekend."

Booth stood to walk her to the door. She noticed he was still favoring his uninjured leg, but knew that any mention of his injury would be unappreciated. She made a mental note to monitor his progress. "Considering what I have planned for this week, you really should go and get to work."

She paused before opening the door and turned towards him. Hand on the doorknob, she asked, "What exactly do you have planned, Booth?"

"Just be ready to leave work tomorrow by 4."

She started to ask why, but upon seeing what she had coined his charm smile, she knew it was futile. Shaking her head and smiling in return, she simply nodded, opened the door, saying goodnight as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also, this was supposed to be a much different chapter in my head…but somehow this is what ended up on the screen…

Brennan was dictating some notes about the bones laid out in front of her. She was completely oblivious to Angela waiting impatiently for her to look up. Tapping her foot hadn't gotten a response. Clearing her throat…loudly…had also proved ineffective. Angela was contemplating leaving the lab platform and reentering without swiping her card, but wasn't sure the din of sirens would break Brennan's concentration. As Angela tried to recall if screaming fire was a felony or misdemeanor, Brennan's cell phone rang. Instantly, she clicked off the voice recorder and flipped her phone open. Simple, yet effective, Angela noted to herself.

"Dr. Brennan." Angela watched curiously as Brennan smiled unconsciously as she recognized the caller's voice. The smile was quickly replaced with a look of exasperation. "Of course, I remembered, Booth. I was just finishing up. I'll be outside at 4 as directed. Where exactly are we going again?" There was a slight pause. "I realize that your failure to tell me is deliberate, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Without giving Booth a chance to respond, Brennan snapped her phone closed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Instead of responding, Brennan started putting away the remains. "You can ignore me, Bren, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go away. I don't have to meet Booth at 4, but I can make you late." Angela's arms were crossed in front of her, a slightly evil grin on her face.

"You could, but you won't." Brennan shot Angela an evil grin of her own as she continued cleaning up. "You won't, because I _do_ have to meet Booth at 4. For any _other_ reason, I'm sure you're more than capable of making me late. However, I'm willing to wager that in this particular case, making me late is the absolute last thing you want to do."

Angela laughed in response. "Guilty as charged. But considering how hard you've been working today, I wouldn't expect you to be quite so chipper. I've been trying to get the scoop on Operation Pop IQ all day without any luck and now you're off to meet Booth for another 'lesson'. I think not." Hooking her arm through Brennan's, she added, "You can walk and talk." Together they started towards her office. "Spill."

"Why do you think words involving consumable items are used to describe the act of sharing information? Scoop, spill, dish…" Before Brennan could recite any more examples, she saw Angela's incredulous look. "Just an observation…"

"A random one, even for you, Brennan." They reached her office. Brennan took off her lab coat, grabbed her bag and jacket. Angela waited in the doorway. "Are you really going to make me ask again? Because you know I will, I have no shame." Both knew truer words had never been spoken.

"Last night was…interesting."

"Interesting? You must have a vocabulary equivalent to the population of Luxembourg and that is the best you can do?"

Brennan couldn't suppress a small laugh. "Luxembourg? That was random, even for you, Ange." The two friends shared a smile. "However, you made your point. Last night was productive. Don't roll your eyes just yet. Give me a chance to explain. We watched a movie and talked. Who knew Booth would find the trials and tribulations of a learning impaired individual culturally relevant to today's society?" In response to Angela's confused look, she clarified. "We watched Forrest Gump."

Angela started to say something, but for once was at a loss for words. She started again, only to find she had nothing to say. She could only repeat, "Forrest Gump?"

"That was similar to my reaction as well. However, upon further reflection, I have come to appreciate Booth's selection. The movie evokes an emotional response while providing a timeline of the culturally significant happenings over the past four decades." Brennan looked ready to continue defending Booth's choice, when Angela stopped her.

"It's not the movie, Bren. I love that movie, schmaltz and all. I'm just having a hard time picturing Booth watching it, let alone making you watch it with him. Give me a second. I'm trying to picture it in my head." Angela tilted her head and seemed to contemplate the ceiling. It was Brennan's turn to tap her foot as she waited. After another moment, Angela shook her head. "Nope, can't do it."

"Why? Despite his arrogant and slightly cocky demeanor, Booth continually demonstrates his well-developed feminine side." Brennan's matter of fact presentation of what she considered psychological fact almost rendered Angela speechless…again.

"Sweetie, a word to the wise, never, ever repeat that statement." Moving from the doorway to stand in front of Brennan, she added, "And he doesn't demonstrate it in front of everyone, Brennan, just you."

Before they could continue their discussion, Brennan's cell phone rang again. Both immediately looked at the clock on the wall. 4:07. Brennan was late.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Bones was late. Booth adjusted his sunglasses as he tapped his fingers idly on the steering wheel while he waited. He wasn't sure how Brennan was going to feel about the mini-road trip he had planned. He figured he could use her tardiness as a bargaining chip if push came to shove. The passenger door opening pulled him from his thoughts. "Nice of you to join me, Bones."

Instead of replying she climbed into the SUV and turned to face him in her seat. "Where are we going?"

"Hello to you, too." He gave her a moment to respond. She didn't. "See what I'm doing here is engaging in a popular cultural ritual known as exchanging greetings. It's what done in polite society. Facilitates the whole connecting thing…"

His tone was light and though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they were filled with amusement. She responded in kind. "I see. To that end---Hello, Booth. Now that we've connected, where are going?"

He couldn't help himself. With a teasing leer, he said, "If you think that's connecting, Bones, you've been doing it wrong."

Brennan gave him a playful punch in the arm. "If you think you are going to distract me with that, you are sadly mistaken. Where are we going, Booth?"

Turning over the ignition and putting the SUV in gear, he finally told her. "Baltimore…home of the Orioles, Ravens, and Sun."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Booth's plan was set in place when I thought I would have a bit more time on my hands. Where they end up was actually occurring on 24 April, the intended post date for this chapter.

The drive up to Baltimore passed relatively quickly. While Brennan had pressed for more details, Booth remained resolute---she had to wait and see. Neither felt compelled to fill the silence. They were both comfortable with one another. Booth hoped this lesson went as well as the last. He loved talking with her. Her perspective on things always surprised him and made him think about things he normally wouldn't. Brennan wondered where they were going. Their conversation the previous evening had proven useful. She felt this little research project was helping her to understand people better and Booth in particular. She hoped today would be as successful. There was something about her partner that drew her in and made her want to know what made him Booth. He had already introduced her to so much, but she wanted more. She shifted in her seat as if trying to physically dispel the direction her thoughts were taking.

As they approached the city, she again tried to determine what could possibly cause Booth to brave rush hour traffic. She drew a blank, but was sure it would be an adventure, either way. Time spent with Booth rarely went as planned. She was pulled from reverie as Booth swung into a parking lot in front of Attman's.

"I figured we could grab a sandwich and then head over to…" Smiling, he deliberately let his words trail off. "They make the best corned beef sandwiches this side of the Mississippi."

"And on the other side?"

Booth was about answer, when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He knew she could give as good as she got. This was payback for not telling her where they were headed. Shaking his head at his gullibility, he opened his door and got out. She followed and walked into Attman's---a New York style deli. There was a long line, but it seemed to be moving quickly. They both decided to test out the corned beef. Another couple was leaving, so they managed to get a table near the window.

As they sat down, Booth told her they needed to eat quickly. They had some place to be at 7.

"I'd ask where we are going, but somehow I doubt you are any more inclined to tell me than before."

"Oh ye of little faith…Ask and you shall receive."

"I'm not completely sure, but I think you are mixing your idioms." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Bones, you're missing the point. I am now willing to divulge where we are going." Under his breath, he added, "That distracts her…" He expected some sort of reaction, but she simply waited for him to tell her his grand plan. He hoped it didn't disappoint. "For your second lesson, we're going back to school. Johns Hopkins to be exact." Her confusion was evident on her face. "You said part of the reason for this was to get some inspiration for your novel. I figured the best way to do that was to talk to a guy whose novels have become part of American culture."

She couldn't help smiling at Booth. He was apparently taking this whole project very seriously. He seemed uncertain now that it was finally out in the open. She sought to reassure him. "Sounds like a logical conclusion, Booth. We may make a squint out of you yet."

"Hold the phone, Bones." Before she could even ask, he clarified. "It means to pause and take a moment. In particular, during this moment, you should realize, I'm not a squint and never will be. It's part of what makes us, us." He grinned at her before taking a bite of his sandwich.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No need to take everything so literally, Booth." Hearing his oft-repeated words thrown back at him, he almost choked on his corned beef. "So what icon of American letters are we going to meet?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Remember this is about connecting with the masses. It's not like the guy's Shakespeare."

"Actually, Shakespeare's connection with the masses is why his work has withstood the test of time. He wrote on so many levels that every stratum of the population was able to connect with his plays." The look on Booth's face told her she was off on a tangent he wasn't willing to follow. "Fine. His name, Booth?"

"Michael Crichton of Jurassic Park fame. He's speaking at Hopkins tonight and taking questions after. You two have a lot in common. And with you being a best-selling author too, I figure you'll find something to talk about." As a busboy cleared their plates, he glanced down at his watch and realized they needed to start heading over to the campus.

"Your use of the word 'too', implies that there are more similarities between us than the fact that we're both authors and I doubt you're commenting on the fact that we are both Homo sapiens." Brennan took a sip of her drink. There was a hint of smile on her face.

Booth couldn't put his finger on it, but there was more to Brennan's comment than she was letting on. "Well, you're both authors, but here's the kicker---you're both scientists too." He emphasized the last four words by tapping the table with his pointer finger as he said each word. He looked extremely proud of himself as he revealed this tidbit.

"If you are loosely using the word scientist, then I guess Michael could be considered a one."

"Well, I guess getting his MD from Harvard makes him a doctor and not a scientist, but…wait a minute 'Michael'?"

Brennan couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. The look on Booth's face was priceless. "Michael and I have the same publisher, who also thought it would be worthwhile for the two of us to meet and arranged a dinner."

His look had gone from incredulous to sheepish in the time it took her to utter those two sentences. "Guess I should have told you why we were coming up here. Would've saved us a trip." Booth couldn't believe how badly he had messed this up. Since she'd asked him to help, he'd come up with all sorts of ideas to add to the education of Temperance Brennan, but maybe he should just give her his list and let her research them by herself. Maybe the time wasn't right to figure out what "more" meant.

Seeing his look, Brennan reached across the table and knocked over a small triangle ad. She put her hand on his forearm. "Booth, you couldn't have known. You could have picked almost any other author and I wouldn't have known them." She watched his face carefully. She knew how much he hated letting people down and, even though no one's life depended on this, he still took what he perceived as his responsibility seriously. His willingness to assume the burden's of others was one of the reasons she admired and trusted him, but in this case, there was no need. "We can still go. I have some questions. After meeting him, I read a few of his books and saw Timeline. There were definitely some scientific liberties taken and the love story while romantic was implausible. How could the man uncovering the tomb be the same man in the tomb?"

Her question had its intended effect. "Geez, it's a movie, Bones, not a documentary. Escapism at its best." He smiled at her. He knew she was attempting to make the best out of their current situation. "And maybe we should skip his talk, if you're going to grill him about the accuracy of his work."

"Booth, I would never…" He gave her a look. With a smile, she conceded. "Ok, I would, but why shouldn't I question the validity of the conclusions he has drawn?"

"It's not about the science, Bones. People don't read his books or watch his movies because they want to learn about genetic engineering. They do it to get away from it all. That's all people are really looking for---something to take them away from the everyday crap that clutters their lives. So if he has to bend a little science to do that I'm all for it." As he spoke, he righted the little triangle ad Brennan had knocked over. Glancing at it, he knew their trip wouldn't turn out to be the waste he had feared. He had a new game plan. Brennan was turning her glass in her hands as she thought about his words. Placing a hand on hers to still the movement, he said, "We need to go."

She looked up at him and could see the excitement in his eyes. "Where are we going, Booth?"

With a wink, he said, "It's a secret." He smiled when he heard her groan.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Booth's plan was set in place when I thought I would have a bit more time on my hands. Both events actually occurred in Baltimore on the 24th. I would've liked to attend either…

As Booth turned onto the Johns Hopkins campus, Brennan said, "I thought you said I couldn't be trusted not to give Michael a hard time."

Without hesitating, he responded, "You can't." He shot a smile in her direction to let he know he wasn't serious. He followed the signs to Charles Commons and parked. As they walked through the main entrance with Booth guiding Brennan by a light hand at the small of her back, she noticed signs announcing "Frank Warren Talks Secrets." Recalling Booth's words that it was a "secret" she deduced this was why they were here.

"Who's Frank Warren? And I am warning you right now, if you say it's a secret, I won't be held responsible for my actions." She attempted a menacing glare, but couldn't quite pull it off.

Holding his hands in front of him to ward off any attack, he said, "No need to resort to violence, Bones. Warren started PostSecret. Basically, people anonymously mail in their secrets. We looked into a few, because they threatened violence and many of the cards referenced crimes against children, but, basically, it's just a way for people to get things off their chest without anyone judging them."

Brennan seemed to consider his words. Booth wasn't sure how she would react to this given the intrinsic amount of psychology involved, but he had been affected by the project and wanted to share it with her. As they entered the conference center, there was a wide range of people already seated. Brennan noted they varied in age, race, and socio-economic status. Apparently, PostSecret appealed to the masses. Taking a program from one of the ushers, they found seats towards the rear of the auditorium.

On the large screen at the front of the auditorium, a slide show of postcards was playing. It stopped on one, which showed a "Hello my name is" sticker. Instead of a name, it said, "I force new acquaintances to address me by my shortened name because it makes me forget my past."

The lights dimmed. Off to the left of the stage was a man in glasses seated on a stool, holding a microphone. "Hi, I'm Frank Warren. Thanks for coming. Tonight we're going to talk about the nature of secrets. There are two kinds of secrets: those we keep from others and those we hide from ourselves..."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

As the house lights came up, the audience applauded respectfully. The subject matter had been relatively emotional and people seemed lost in their own thoughts. Without a word, they made their way out to the car. Once they were out of the parking lot, Booth looked at Brennan out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge what was going on in her head. After another moment, he opened with, "So…" He let the word hang in the air between them. He didn't want to push, but he was curious about her reaction. He remembered the overwhelming sense of both helplessness and community the first time he had seen some of the secrets.

Brennan had been more affected by the presentation than she was comfortable sharing. Some of the cards had resonated with her, particularly those detailing childhood traumas. She attempted to cloak her reaction in science. "It's a fascinating project despite Warren's inability to verify the truthfulness of the postcards. The sheer volume of postcards, as well as hits on the website are a testament to people's anthropological need for catharsis."

Booth wasn't buying what she was selling for a minute. "People's anthropological need? Well, I don't know about that, but I do know I felt like I got kicked in the gut when I saw some of the secrets…and not just the bad ones. You have to step outside of your schoolbooks, Bones. This is about what you feel. People have bared their souls---the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"But they did it without owning them. By sending them anonymously, they're still relinquishing power to the people or events they're documenting." Booth looked like he was going to disagree, but she held up a hand to stop him. "What I mean is that until you can share those secrets with someone you trust, someone who knows the impact of the secret, you aren't really facing it."

"I hate to tell you, Bones, but that's a pretty psychology heavy explanation."

"It's a pretty Booth-heavy explanation." She spoke without thinking. She glanced at him quickly before turning her gaze to look out at the window. She knew he was waiting for her to continue. This time she carefully considered her response. "By that I mean you've influenced my view of relationships and how people interact with one another. I've always considered the need for another's understanding and comfort to be more a human failing than a strength. But you've showed me the value of confiding in those you trust. Not only the value, but the necessity if one is to form meaningful connections with others…the idea of giving a little to get a little..." She turned back toward him and a timid smile gracing her face.

Meeting her eyes briefly, he smiled in return, before turning his eyes back to the road. Booth was surprised by the openness of her response. Despite everything they had shared, he knew they were both very private people. Talking about their emotions wasn't either of their strong suits, but he hoped it was something they could work on together. The opportunities Brennan's request presented were limitless with a little creativity.

Before he could formulate a response, he heard Brennan's voice. "You know there's an Arabian proverb that says 'a secret is like a dove; when it leaves my hand it takes wing'. I think that's only true if there's someone with you to see it take flight." Though she said it out loud, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

This was a side of Brennan he rarely got to see. It reminded him of her trading literary quotes with Gordon Gordon at the diner. She was a women of contradictions---strong, yet vulnerable…worldly, yet naive…The more he learned about her, the more he felt drawn to her. He wasn't sure he would ever really know her, but he was becoming more and more certain that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to. Booth realized that "more" had just become a lot more complicated.

A/N: PostSecret doesn't belong to me either. The quote from Warren is from the PostSecret book. I own nothing except all three books…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading…Apparently some of the references are kind of out there…but I think there is a lot more to Booth than meets the eye…anyhow…more traditional ones are planned…such as…(see below)

It seemed like a good idea at the time, although as he observed the scene before him, Booth wasn't sure what had possessed him to invite the squint squad along for Brennan's next lesson. They were in the cheap seats at RFK Stadium for the Friday night Mets/Nationals game, not that anyone except for Zach seemed to notice. Angela and Brennan were engrossed in a conversation and were paying little attention to the game. Hodgins was seated next to Angela and he alternated between interjecting random comments into their conversation and mocking Zach, who sat oblivious to everything except the game, a ball cap with a flat brim perched on his head. Around them the noises of a ballgame filled the air---fathers explaining the infield fly rule, kids begging for just one more hot dog, unruly fans heckling the Mets---Booth couldn't keep the smile off his face. His Phillies had taken two of three against the Nationals away. And the Nationals were currently beating up on the Mets, which could only help his team in the NL East, so for today he too was cheering for Matt Chico to throw a few Ks and Zimmerman to steal a couple of bases.

Booth had been surprised when Zach had reeled off stat after stat while they were on the metro. Though not an athlete himself, the mathematics of baseball had captivated Zach since he was a child. Booth guessed that Zach's prolific baseball knowledge served as bridge between his brothers and the young genius. He made a mental note to clue Brennan in. This was exactly the type of "connection" she was looking for. He glanced over at his partner. She was laughing at something Angela had said. For a moment he let himself appreciate just how nicely structured she was. It wasn't something he indulged in often, but since admitting to himself that he had feelings for her---non-specific, but definitely non-platonic feelings---he caught himself stealing glances at her. He wanted to berate himself for acting like a hormone driven teen, but for so long he had tried to deny his physical attraction for Bones. His mind flashed to the "guy hug" conversation. Not one of his finest moments. Even then he had known she was one hell of a woman---the kind that could fill a man's arms, bed, and dreams.

His glance must have turned into a full-on appraisal, because Brennan jabbed him in the ribs lightly with her elbow. He met her questioning gaze, a sheepish smile on his face, as he realized he had been caught checking out his partner.

Angela wasn't one to miss an opportunity to give either one of them a hard time. "See anything you like, Booth?" In response Brennan nudged her with other elbow. Angela wearing a look of innocence asked, "What? I thought we came to watch baseball, or at the very least, hot men in form fitting uniforms, but apparently he finds you more interesting."

Unable to resist, Hodgins commented, "Normally, he finds her more interesting. He just got caught this time." Booth shot a glare in his direction. As if an explanation were necessary, Jack added, "Dude, she's hot."

Brennan's response of "and sitting right here" was lost as Angela pretended to be offended by hitting Jack in the chest with their clasped hands. However, she couldn't resist stoking the flames a bit more. "If I batted for the other team, I'd do her."

The baseball terminology got Zach's attention, but he didn't understand the reference and asked for clarification, which only caused laughter from the others, but also served to diffuse any of the remaining tension between Booth and Brennan.

It also caused them to refocus on the game. Now that she was paying attention, Brennan was full of questions. Booth patiently explained the intricacies of the game. Much like she had quickly grasped the concepts of poker and card counting, she was soon following the game with ease. When Dmitri Young hit a solo homerun in the bottom of the sixth to put the Nationals up by one, she was on her feet with the rest of the crowd. When she let herself go and be in the moment, she captivated him even more than usual. The first time he had seen her really cut loose had been when they were dancing to "Hot blooded" in her apartment. Just the memory brought a smile to his face.

Angela saw his smile and just shook her head in response as she squeezed past him, followed by Hodgins. They were hoping to beat the crowds as they made a snack run before the 7th inning stretch.

The top of the 7th went quickly as the Nationals quickly retired the Mets in succession. Brennan tested out her new baseball jargon. "Three in, three out, right?"

"Close. Three up, three down."

With a shrug, she smiled. Brennan was starting to realize that connections weren't about what you knew or didn't know, but whom you were with and what you knew about them. She noticed people around her starting to stand. "I thought the game lasted at least nine innings?"

Before Booth could respond, Zach was on his feet and explaining the 7th inning stretch to Brennan. "In between the halves of the seventh inning, fans and players alike take a moment to stretch their legs and get something to eat, hence the 7th inning stretch moniker. Tradition also has that…" Before he could finish "Take me out to the ballgame" was piped throughout the stadium. Zach immediately joined in, as did Booth. The sound of 40,000 people singing about peanuts and cracker jacks was something Brennan wouldn't have believed had she not been present.

Angela and Hodgins returned with drinks and popcorn for all as "Jump" started blasting on the sound system. Setting down their booty, Jack immediately grabbed Angela and started moving to the music. She rolled her eyes, but joined him. If 40,000 people singing was a sight to behold, seeing an entire stadium dancing in the stands defied description. Brennan looked at Booth whose head was bobbing in time with music a huge grin on his face. She leaned close to him and whispered thank you. He nodded and threw an arm around her shoulders moving her with the music. With a laugh she lost herself in the music.

A/N: Thanks to those have reviewed. I responded individually, but I guess alerts were down. Not sure how you tell, but just wanted to say thanks again…Feeling rusty, so it is appreciated…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing…If anyone has any ideas for Booth's list, drop me a line…I have most of it fleshed out, but am missing a few…

"I should have known I would find you here." Angela swiped her card and joined Brennan on the platform where she was working. "It's Saturday. You don't even have a case."

"I'm just catching up on all the work that doesn't get done when Booth and I do have case."

"Huh, that's actually a pretty good reason, but I'm afraid the judges can't accept it." Brennan wasn't sure who the judges were, but she didn't pursue it. Instead she continued working. Angela leaned against the railing. "Here's the thing, Brennan, Hodgins is dragging me to some fancy gala tomorrow night at the Kennedy Center. Actually, he's making one of his rare appearances as head of the Cantilever Group. Normally, he blows them off, but this is in support of the arts and, apparently, he has a soft spot for artists."

"I get that you're the soft spot, but I don't understand how it concerns me."

"Basically, I told Jack I'd only go if I got to bring a friend. And there's no need to tell me how childish that sounds, I've heard it, I get it, and, yet, I still don't care."

Despite the bravado in her voice and the cockiness of her words, Brennan could tell Angela was holding something back. Deciding to put Angela's own advice to work against her, Brennan stopped what she was doing, walked over to her, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and waited. With a half-smile and a glance heavenward, Angela joked, "And the student becomes the teacher." With a half-smile of her own, Brennan removed her hand and leaned against the railing next to Angela, but still said nothing. Taking a breath, Angela explained. "This gala is a big deal. It's a part of Jack's life I don't really know and I'm not sure how I'll fit in. I could use a friend." She looked hopefully at Brennan.

"You know when you put it that way, I don't have any choice but to accept. However, the chances of me helping you fit in are not great."

Angela was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting a miracle. I just thought two social misfits were better than one. Strength in numbers, you know?"

Brennan acknowledged the truth of her words with a nod of heard before she returned to the remains she had been working on. As she started to examine the skull in front of her, Angela's voice once again distracted her. "You knowing agreeing to go actually comes with a few…" Angela paused to think of just the right word. "Bonuses." She smiled encouragingly at Brennan.

"Bonuses, Ange? Somehow, I think our definitions of bonuses are going to be vastly different." Brennan eyed Angela warily as she waited for clarification.

Angela spoke quickly as though getting through the list as quickly as possible would make Brennan more inclined to agree. "First, I'll help you finish up here. Then we'll head over to Georgetown, grab some lunch at Miss Saigon, and then shop for something to spectacular to wear tomorrow night. Consider it extra credit for your little project with Booth. I've already consulted with him and he agreed. Girls' day out is a bona fide cultural touchstone for women. I'll even throw in a chick flick and Ben and Jerry's. Ok?" Angela didn't give Brennan a chance to respond. "Ok. So what can I do to get us out of here?"

Brennan was right---their definitions of bonuses did not agree, but she could tell Angela was nervous, so instead of arguing or questioning Booth's involvement, she started clearing her workspace. "I've been craving their shrimp curry." Angela smiled. She knew it was Brennan's way of agreeing without agreeing.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Brennan couldn't remember the last time she had been to Georgetown, but she was glad Angela had dragged her out of the lab. Lunch had given them time to catch up. Despite seeing each other every day, they hadn't really had a chance to just "hang out". Brennan could hear Booth's voice in her head and smiled to herself. Girl talk wasn't normally high on her list of priorities, but her recent issues with Booth had shown her that relationships took work and had to be maintained like a fine piece of machinery. Her friendship with Angela was worth branching out of her comfort zone for.

The two wandered down M Street and into Georgetown Park. They had seen a few dresses, but nothing had really jumped out at either of them until Intermix. The trendy shop had an eclectic mix of European and American designs that appealed to both women's unique styles. They both found a few dresses to try on and went to the fitting rooms.

The first dress Angela tried on was a simple red strapless number. Looking into the mirror with an artist's eye, she immediately recognized that the dress complimented her form and coloring. She stepped out of the fitting room to get Brennan's opinion. Brennan was waiting for her in a sapphire blue dress that set off her eyes.

"So what do you think?" Angela twirled and the skirt followed the contours of her body.

" I think you might not make it to the gala once Hodgins sees you in that."

Angela smiled in agreement. "Then I've found my dress. Little black ones are overrated." She then cast a more critical eye at what Brennan was wearing. She motioned for her to turn. "Well, I love the color, but as your best friend, I have to say, it makes your ass look big."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped as Brennan awkwardly tried to get a look at her posterior in the mirror. "I'll take your word for it, Ange. I still have two others to try." Brennan went back into the dressing room, while Angela changed back into her street clothes.

Angela heard Brennan's dressing room door open and knew she was waiting. "Be right out." She finished buckling her oversized belt and grabbed the red dress. She opened the door and was about to make a comment when she saw Brennan. She was speechless for a moment. Finally, she recovered. "What do you think, Bren?"

"I think it is one of those dresses that looks better on the hanger…much better."

Angela let out the breath she had been holding. "I couldn't have said it better myself. It just has too much going on. Next." She pointed to the dressing room as she sat in one of the armchairs and waited. It seemed to take Brennan longer, but perhaps it was because she was the one waiting this time.

Through the door she heard Brennan say, "I think this is it." The lock slid home, the door opened, and then she was standing in front of Angela. The black satin chemise with a rose print hugged her curves, but without revealing much of anything.

"Nothing to think about, Bren. That dress has that whole gypsy, woman of mystery thing going on. Of course, Jack for all of his doctorates would just say you look hot…as would a certain FBI agent." Angela shot her a knowing look.

Brennan looked away at Angela's teasing words---as usual they were just a little too perceptive. In the dressing room, she had thought the same thing, as she recalled Booth's reaction to her dress in Vegas. This left a little more to the imagination, but Booth's ability to hypothesize was well documented. Her own attempt to scientifically rationalize Booth fantasizing about her put a smile on her face.

Angela saw Brennan's smile. She wanted to press her, but sensed that things were changing between the two partners without any outside interference. Teasing the two of them was expected of her, but Angela knew when to push and when to just stand back and let things happen. Brennan, whether consciously or not, had started something when she asked Booth to help her learn how to connect. Angela wasn't sure if Brennan realized all that her request entailed, but she knew Booth could see the underlying meaning. From the appearance of things and the not quite stolen glances, it looked as though Booth's lessons were going to cover more than connecting with the general population. It looked like there could definitely be some one-on-one private lessons in the future as well.

"I guess you will know for sure tomorrow night."

Brennan stopped smoothing the non-existent wrinkles that had preoccupied her as she thought of Booth and little black dresses. "Tomorrow night?"

"I told you I talked to Booth." Seeing Brennan's confused look, she added, "Girls' day out? Extra credit? Doesn't matter. Booth's going tomorrow night to even up the table. I guess I didn't mention that part, but he's certainly going to give you an A for today's effort." She shot a pointed look at Brennan's dress.

"I always was an overachiever." Brennan's tone was completely serious, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. The two friends shared a look and then were overcome with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Education of Temperance Brennan

Author: Gator-md

Summary: Some things you don't learn in a school. Booth teaches Brennan a few things.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing…Hope this doesn't seem too OoC…Let me know…Also, sorry for the delay…I was at a conference and didn't have any time…now to London for 4 days…

Booth drummed his fingers on the cab's armrest. Rebecca had been late picking up Parker, so he hadn't gone with Hodgins, Angela, and Brennan. He shifted in his seat and tried to check his reflection in the plastic divider. He recognized the nervous gestures for what they were. He was used to being in control or, at the very least, knowing that he would be able to get a read on the situation. But trying to read Brennan was like trying to follow a Zach explanation without asking any questions…basically impossible. Booth shook his head at himself. He knew that wasn't true. He could read Bones so long as he wasn't trying to figure out what she thought about him. He didn't trust himself to be impartial. He was conscious that his own feelings might color his perceptions of how she felt. Booth knew their partnership was back on solid ground, as was their friendship, but he didn't know if there was anything else on her part. He knew there was more on his. The time they had spent together recently doing "research" had strengthened his desire for more---more of whatever she was willing to share with him. Booth wondered if tonight could be the start of something more.

Angela's casual invitation to join them at the Kennedy Center Gala was anything but. The fact that she had refrained from hinting at the romantic possibilities the evening presented concerned Booth more than if she had offered to get them a room for after. He wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Bones, but he wanted to do it on his terms. Booth stopped drumming his fingers and his eyes widen slightly in shock. He had just a put a name to what "more" was. He wanted to date Bones. He turned the idea around in his mind, trying to wrap his head around the idea. He was surprised to find that it wasn't that hard. She was simply the one. He smiled to himself. Tonight he would test the waters. If the results went his way, he knew they would be taking it slow. He didn't want Bones to chalk up their relationship to hormones or biological imperatives. He mentally scolded himself for jumping the gun. Although he was slightly bemused at how easy it was for him to contemplate a relationship with his partner, he didn't even know how she felt about it.

Booth arrived just after the cocktail reception and introduction of key donors. He didn't mind missing the formalities. Angela had promised dinner and concert. That he could handle, especially since Bones would be there to keep things interesting. A smile graced his face as he thought of what she might say over the course of the evening. In his head he could hear her chastising an overweight woman for wearing a dress that was too small for her. "Obviously, her body mass is not proportional to the amount of material used to construct the dress. She is risking impairing her oxygen supply." Booth knew she wasn't that bad, but it still made him smile. The fact that he never knew what was going to come out of her mouth was one of the reasons he was so drawn to her. Very few people had the ability to surprise him, but she did so constantly.

Entering the ballroom he looked for a familiar face. Booth caught sight of Angela and made his way towards the table. He noted the stiff set of her shoulders and her slightly clenched jaw. She didn't notice his approach and jumped slightly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You should always wear red," he whispered in her ear.

Upon recognizing his voice, her body language relaxed. She returned his teasing immediately. "I always thought you should just go shirtless, but I guess we can add tuxedos to the list." Booth shot her a charm smile and then reached over to shake Hodgins's hand. Jack quickly introduced the rest of the table, but Booth didn't really pay that much attention. He glanced at the empty seat next to his chair and then at Angela. She answered his unspoken question. "Powdering her nose."

Taking the seat next to her, he said, "I thought women did that in twos."

"When have you ever known Brennan to do the expected?" Booth smiled at Angela's comment since it mirrored his earlier thoughts. "Speak of the devil…" She nodded in the direction behind Booth. He followed her gaze. Walking towards the table was Bones in the black rose print silk dress. The dress emphasized her physical assets and her loose hair framed her face. The smile that lit her face when she saw him captivated Booth.

As she reached the table, he attempted to stand up and hold her chair for her. However, in his haste, he knocked over a glass of water. He quickly attempted to sop up the water, but a waiter appeared and handled the mess. Booth apologized before returning his attention to Bones. She was watching him, her amusement evident. "You look…" He was at a loss, but before he could continue Brennan interrupted.

"If the next word out of your mouth is nice, save it, Booth. This dress deserves more than 'nice'." She arched an eyebrow in his direction in challenge. The teasing tone in her voice was matched by the glint in her eyes.

From behind them, Booth heard Hodgins attempt to disguise a laugh. Booth would have shot him a look, but he couldn't take his eyes off Bones. He had two options. He could continue the teasing banter that characterized most of their conversations or he could start testing the waters. He chose the latter. Pulling her chair out he helped her to her seat. As she sat down, he leaned down and spoke so only she could hear. "I was going to say beautiful." He took his seat beside her.

Brennan looked at him in surprise. His tone was not the teasing, slightly flirtatious one he normally used. Instead, he sounded completely serious and his eyes never left hers. She was the first to look away and nervously adjust the silverware on the table. Conversation flowed around the table. She could hear Angela describing an exhibit at the Hirshhorn. When she glanced up from her fork, he was still watching her. Brennan wasn't sure what to make of it or him. She knew she had baited him with her comment about the dress, but she hadn't expected his response or her own reaction. Booth's soft-spoken words seemed to reverberate in her head. It wasn't so much what he had said, but his expression. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. She would normally ask him for clarification, but she instinctively knew she wasn't ready to hear his answer…yet. She was saved from making any response as the first course was served.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones or the lyrics...Only for fun... 

A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing…References to The Man in the Morgue…Sorry for the delay, but London was worth it…Hope this was worth the wait…

Angela watched the two of them during dinner. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but there was something different about Booth and Brennan. To a casual observer it was imperceptible, but her emotional radar was signaling that a shift had occurred. She wasn't sure if they were aware of it, but she could tell. Knowing Booth he probably felt it too. Although, when it came to Brennan, he sometimes had his blinders on, particularly when it came to her feelings about him. While the atmosphere was always charged when they were in close proximity to one another, there seemed to be something more between them. Angela smiled to herself---she knew the wonders the right combination of formal wear and atmosphere could produce. They may not realize it, but she knew they just needed a nudge in the right direction---towards each other.

Dinner was almost over and the entertainment portion of the gala was about to begin. Harry Connick, Jr. was performing as part of the evening's events. His bluesy jazz sound was the perfect compliment to the evening. She knew Brennan enjoyed his music and she could easily picture Booth in a smoky club soaking up the atmosphere, sipping a jack and coke, and smiling that charm smile of his.

She watched as Booth leaned close to Brennan and spoke softly so that only she could hear. She saw Brennan move unconsciously towards him as she listened to his words. They looked like a couple. Their movements were easy, although she thought Brennan looked a little out of sorts. Booth looked relaxed, but determined. Angela wondered about that combination, but hoped Brennan was at the source of it.

The distraction the two provided was welcome. The evening had gone better than she had hoped. She'd expected to feel out of place, but Jack had gone out of his way to make the evening as painless as possible given the circumstances. While a formal event at the Kennedy Center wasn't going to make her Top Ten any time soon, she knew it could have been worse. She still felt like she was being evaluated by the Cantilever board members, but with Booth and Brennan to deflect some of the attention away it was tolerable. She felt Jack take her hand as the lights dimmed. She loved that she still felt his every touch like a mini-shockwave through her body. She met his eyes and smiled before turning her attention to the stage where Harry Connick, Jr. was seated at a grand piano and backed by a big band. He opened with "All These People" from his new album.

As Harry crooned about New Orleans, both Booth and Brennan lost themselves in memories of their time together in the Big Easy. Despite the murder charges brought against her, it had been a turning point in their relationship. Booth had flown down immediately when he heard she was injured. He had risked his career. He had given her back a piece of her mother by returning the earring. Before New Orleans they were partners who had each other's backs. After they were friends who had each other's backs. Now Booth was ready for them to be more. He turned his attention from the stage to Bones. He wondered about the play of emotions across her face. He knew she had been disconcerted by his earlier words, but now that he had decided to find out how she felt, he was just waiting for his next opportunity.

As the band played, Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on her. It wasn't unusual. She was used to him watching her. He was a people watcher, always looking for signs of what people were feeling and thinking, but perhaps not saying. Sometimes she wondered what he saw when he looked at her. She knew she could ask him anything, yet she was reluctant to ask him that. Just as she was hesitant about asking what he meant earlier. She must be learning from him, because even she could tell Booth had been doing more than paying her an idle compliment. Asking Angela was out of the question. Brennan already knew what she would say. She could hear Angela in her head. "Booth wants your next lesson to be more hands on…preferably on each other."

The thought made her smile, but it also made her pause. The idea of being intimate with Booth had crossed her mind. They were both healthy adults and had admitted they found each other comparatively attractive. They spent a tremendous amount of time together and complimented one another---her science tempered his intuition. In some regards, despite the inevitable complications that would result, it seemed to be the next logical step in the evolution of their relationship. Brennan normally dismissed the idea of a relationship with Booth as quickly as it entered her mind, but as she recalled the look in his eyes when he told her she looked beautiful, she knew she couldn't. Her partnership with him had taught her not to discount non-verbal cues. She wasn't anywhere near as adept at deciphering them as Angela or Booth, but Brennan knew there was something more in that look. She wasn't sure what "more" was, but the scientist---and, if she were honest with herself, the woman---inside her wanted to know what "more" meant. Whether or not she wanted to pursue it was another question.

The applause from the audience pulled her from thoughts. She realized she'd missed most of the performance. Glancing around she realized that both Booth and Angela were looking at her knowingly. Before she could say anything, the spotlights around the dance floor turned on. Gala guests began making their way to the area accompanied by an instrumental piece. Ignoring the board members at their table, Hodgins stood and pulled Angela out of her seat. "Come on, Gorgeous, let's show these stiffs how it's done." Despite his teasing words, Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. When Brennan saw the genuine smile on her friends' faces, she couldn't keep a matching one off her own. The two of them deserved all the happiness the world had to offer. One look at Booth's grin as he watched them walk out to the dance floor told her he felt the same way.

Booth stood and offered his hand to her. "What do you say we give them a run for their money, Bones?" Though his tone was light, Brennan again felt that there was more to his request than a simple a dance. Even though she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to, she nodded and put her hand in his. It was Booth after all and she trusted him to have her best interests at heart. Together they made their way to the dance floor and joined the other couples.

Though they had danced together before, Booth's awareness of the woman in his arms was acute now that he was aware of what she meant to him, even if she had no idea. It didn't change the fact that Bones fit perfectly in his arms, but it did make him more determined to try and find out how she felt.

The instrumental number faded out and Harry Connick, Jr. announced that this would be his last song of the night before Big Ray and the Kool Kats took over. He accepted the crowd's applause briefly before launching into "I could write a book".

_If they asked me I could write a book_

_About the way you walk and whisper and look_

_I could write a preface on how we met_

_So the world would never forget_

_And the simple secret of the plot_

_Is just to tell them that I love you a lot_

_Then the world discovers as my book ends_

_How to make two lovers of friends_

The song's lyrics were not lost on Booth as his arms tightened instinctively around Bones. She looked up at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. Her gray-blue eyes seemed to search his dark brown ones for a moment before she put her head on his shoulder. He smiled into her hair as they moved wordlessly as one around the dance floor. As the song was ending, Bones broke the silence. "I've heard this song before…"

Booth interrupted automatically. "It's Sinatra, but…" He nodded towards Connick with his head. "He sang it in _When Harry Met Sally_."

"I know. Angela and I watched it last night. I believe she called it a 'chick flick,' Booth..." She looked at him questioningly, although he could tell from the amused glint in her eyes that she was teasing him.

"So it's a chick flick…I used to have kind of a thing for Meg Ryan." Though he was slightly embarrassed, he tried to cover it with a charm smile and a shrug.

"Used to?" She couldn't resist baiting him. She loved the give and take of their conversations.

Despite knowing her light-hearted intentions, Booth saw an opportunity and decided to take it. "Yeah, used to, Bones. Now I kind of have a thing for brunettes." He wasn't surprised when she tilted her head to the side and considered his response. Just like at dinner, he didn't look away under her examination.

Unlike at dinner, Brennan had a response. With a straight face, she said, "I'm glad to see your taste is improving." Then she winked at him.

Booth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He'd expected her to try and sidestep his comment, but not by brazenly flirting with him. He shook his head with amusement. "Must be the company I'm keeping these days." It was his turn to wink and hers to laugh---give and take…yin and yang---Their eyes met and held for a moment. Then the music changed to a quick swing number. Without missing a beat, Booth twirled her and off they went. They spent the rest of the evening just enjoying each other's company. Analyzing meanings and glances could wait; tonight was their chance to just be.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Don't own Bones. For fun only.

A/N: Thanks reading and reviewing… This went a completely different way than I had planned…sometimes I wonder who is really writing this story…Anyhow, feedback is appreciated…

Brennan was searching her desk for a file. She hadn't returned to the lab after leaving with Angela on Saturday. They had left in a hurry, so she wasn't sure where she had left it. Not being able to put her hands on the file immediately disconcerted her. She recognized in the back of her mind that the missing file was more symbolic of the frustration she felt regarding her relationship with Booth. They had spent a very enjoyable evening together…one that didn't involve charred remains or criminal relatives. Though she couldn't define exactly what had changed, she knew something was different. To her surprise, she realized the change was welcome. Before she could pursue that line of thought, Cam walked into her office with a newspaper in her hand.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

The greeting caught Brennan by surprise. While they were definitely on better terms of late, pointless pleasantries were not normally on the day's agenda. Warily she returned the greeting. "Good morning, Dr. Saroyan." She decided to let Cam take the lead, so she took a sip of her coffee and waited.

Cam leaned on the armrest of her couch. "I trust you had a good weekend." She seemed to be watching Brennan closely, as though waiting for her to slip up.

Nodding, Brennan agreed. "I did…although it was rather unexpected. I'd anticipated spending most of my time here. However, Angela…as usual…had other ideas." The memory of last night brought an unconscious smile to her face.

The sight of the smile irked Cam more than she'd expected. She'd accepted the end of her relationship with Booth, but unbeknownst even to her, she still missed him more than she wanted to admit. Standing quickly, she moved towards Brennan and dropped the newspaper on her desk. "So I read. Seems you had quite a night."

Brennan had no idea what Cam was talking about. She glanced down at the newspaper and was surprised to find a picture of her and Booth dancing mixed among a sampling of pictures from the gala. A shot of Jack and Angela was also included. Picking up the paper to look at it more closely, she started to skim the article while Cam waited.

_DC Dispatch_

_The usual suspects attended last night's Spring Gala at the Kennedy Center, including former Secretary of State Colin Powell and his wife, Alma, as well as Senator Ted Stevens. However, a few unfamiliar faces listened as crooner Harry Connick, Jr. helped fundraise for the arts at the annual event, which made over $3 million. The Cantilever Group's reclusive figurehead, Jack Hodgins, was in attendance with an unknown beauty on his arm. At the same table was best-selling author, Temperance Brennan, making a rare appearance in DC's social scene. Though unconfirmed, sources say her date is a G-man and the inspiration for Andy Lister---the romantic interest in Dr. Brennan's books. The two were inseparable all night long and one has to wonder if the mystery man is more than FB-eye candy…_

Brennan looked up to find Cam waiting for some type of reaction. Sitting down, she tossed the paper onto her desk. "I'm unclear why you are bringing this to my attention, Dr. Saroyan." Despite the fact that she was uncomfortable with the article's insinuations regarding her relationship with Booth, she had enough experience with the media to know that they printed what they wanted to, regardless of the truth. This still didn't explain Cam's interest.

Cam took a moment before responding. "Dr. Brennan, I assure you my reasons for bringing this to your attention are purely professional. Having been in a similar situation myself…" Doesn't get much more similar than the same guy, Cam thought to herself. "I believe it is prudent to warn you about the dangers of mixing your personal and professional lives. I would hate to see our mutually advantageous relationship with the FBI and the subsequent media attention and fundraising potential damaged should things not work out." Cam silently admitted to herself that she hoped like hell things did not work out, regardless of the consequences for the Jeffersonian. She crossed her arms as she waited for Brennan's response.

The incredulous look on Brennan's face did not match her slightly sarcastic tone. "I appreciate your concern, Dr. Saroyan. I'm sure I will be able to handle any such situation as well as you did." She shot Cam a pointed look. She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. One brief mention in a gossip column and Cam was already warning her about the pitfalls of dating Booth. This was one of those inevitable complications that always surfaced whenever she even briefly contemplated the idea of a romantic relationship with Booth. She could normally dismiss both the complications and the idea relatively easily, but last night had changed things. Not that she was going to tell Cam anything.

Cam could almost hear the wheels turning in Brennan's head. She was about to say more, but decided against it. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Brennan." She strode out of Brennan's office determinedly passing Angela on the way.

Angela sank into the armchair in front of Brennan's desk. Nodding in Cam's direction, she asked, "What was that all about?"

Brennan tossed the paper to Angela who quickly scanned the column. "Unknown beauty, huh? Not quite the exotic description I was going for, but infinitely better than tarty trophy date." She continued skimming. Tapping her finger on the article, she commented, "I'm sure this went over well with Cam." The two friends shared a smile. "So was she in here marking her territory?"

"Territory, Ange?"

"Booth, Sweetie. Just because they aren't dating anymore, doesn't mean she is going to be jumping for joy about you two."

Brennan automatically rolled her eyes at Angela. "No need for anyone to be jumping for joy or anything else. Booth and I…"

"Are just friends…partners…"Angela finished for her. She leaned towards Brennan before speaking. "The way you keep repeating it, I wonder who you're trying to convince." She held up a hand to keep Brennan from interrupting. "I know how hard it is for you to let people in, but Booth's already broken down the door and set up camp. He's not going anywhere. I don't know what else the guy has to do. Don't you want to see what could be?" She didn't expect Brennan to answer. When things got too personal, Brennan changed the subject and expected Angela to go with it. She shook her head, mildly annoyed with herself for not pressing Brennan more, but also knowing that pressing too much would cause Brennan to close herself off entirely. Old habits die hard.

The sincerity in her friend's voice touched Brennan. Though she complained about Angela's meddling ways, she was grateful that someone cared enough to interfere. She silently chastised herself. Maybe in the past Angela had been the only one standing in her corner, but that wasn't the case anymore. Booth, Hodgins, and Zach had proven time and again that they were there for her…Booth, in particular. After a moment, she took a deep breath and met Angela's questioning gaze. "Yes, I want to…"

Before she could finish, Booth walked into her office completely oblivious to the conversation he was interrupting. "Want to what, Bones? Get some breakfast?" Without waiting, he answered his own question. "Good, because I am starving." He smiled at both women. "How about it, Angela?"

Angela shook her head and stood up. "Your timing is impeccable as always, G-man." She walked out of Brennan's office, leaving a confused Booth and a smiling Brennan.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones…for fun only…

A/N: Was going this direction anyway, but after last night's episode I couldn't not…

Booth's mood was light-hearted. While he didn't feel anything had been resolved at the gala, he did feel like they had actually taken a step towards one another. They seemed to spend a lot of time dancing around each other, but last night they had literally danced together. Though it wasn't a first, just the thought of Bones in his arms put a smile on his face that did not go unnoticed by Brennan as they waited for their breakfast orders.

As Booth poured sugar into his coffee, Brennan idly straightened the silverware on the table. Her conversation with Angela was fresh in her mind. She had admitted---out loud---that she was interested in the possibility of a relationship with Booth---her partner and friend. She could admit she found the idea unsettling. Relationships weren't really her thing unless they were casual. Looking at Booth across the table, she knew that anything between them would not be casual. It would be hot and steamy and all-consuming. If their verbal sparring was heated, she could only imagine what would happen when they finally took things further. She realized she was thinking in terms of when and not if. Slightly unnerved by the direction of her thoughts, Brennan started turning her coffee cup in her hands.

Booth stirred his coffee and seemed mesmerized by the swirling action of his spoon. He spoke quietly and his words were almost lost in the busy diner. "Last night was nice." He glanced up from his coffee to see if she had heard him.

"Yes, it was." The two shared a shy smile. "I don't know why Angela was worried."

"It's hard to put yourself out there, when you know people are going to judge you. Angela's wide, Bones. Most of those people are pretty narrow. Sometimes the two don't play nicely together."

Brennan's mind flashed to another conversation about living wide, but she responded, "Hodgins would never have let anything happen to her."

"True. The man's whipped." Booth cracked an imaginary whip. Brennan looked at curiously at Booth and waited for him to explain. "He's completely in love with Angela…meaning he will do anything she asks, because she is the one asking…doesn't matter how insane."

Brennan shook her head. "I can't imagine being in that kind of relationship where you abdicate all control to another person."

"I don't know, Bones…they look pretty happy…and at the end of the day, isn't that what it's all about?" His eyes seemed to search hers.

She nodded slowly. "I guess, but I don't have enough personal experience to feel confident weighing in. My parents' relationship is the healthiest I've ever been witness to, but my memories are tainted by their deception. How do I know that their life together wasn't a lie, too?"

Booth let out a sigh of frustration. "Come on, Bones. You know it wasn't because your fugitive father risked getting caught to visit your mother's grave to leave that silver dolphin. That's all the evidence you need."

Brennan couldn't help smiling in response. "Sometimes I forget what a romantic you are, Booth."

"I've been called worse things, Bones."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she asked, "Care to share?"

Flashing a charm smile at her, he said, "I'll let you fill in the blanks." The waitress brought over their orders---steak and eggs for Booth and poached on toast for Brennan. They both took a moment to enjoy their breakfast. Pointing at his plate with his knife, Booth said, "This is really good." Brennan nodded in agreement. After taking another bite, Booth changed the subject. "I've got an idea for your next lesson." Brennan inclined her head towards him and waited. "So the whole point of this project is connecting with people, right? Well, for me, a big part of that is food."

Brennan couldn't help laughing. "I've noticed, Booth. I've eaten more pie since I met you than I have in my entire life."

With a half-shrug, Booth responded, "You say that like it's a bad thing, Bones."

"It's not a bad thing. In fact, it's proven useful. If I need something from you, I know a piece of cherry pie is a good starting point."

Booth saw an opening and took it without hesitation. "I think I should be insulted, but it's the truth. There's actually a saying that kind of covers that. 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" He was curious to see how she would respond, especially after the shift he had felt last night.

Brennan knew she could easily deflect his comment, but found she didn't want to. "So you equate food with love?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah. It's not so much the food though. It's more how it brings people together. Growing up my family always ate dinner together, so that we could touch base. And when you have someone in your life that you care about, there's nothing better than a making a home cooked meal together. It's just a way of spending time…connecting, Bones."

"And that relates to my next lesson, how?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hit the South Hall at the Eastern Market tomorrow afternoon and pick up a few things…people watch…have some pie…and maybe make some dinner."

Brennan was surprised to see that Booth looked a little hesitant about his suggestion. She was quick to reassure him. With a smile she asked, "Tomorrow at 4?"

He nodded in agreement. Booth stabbed at his eggs, a smile on his face. Tomorrow was definitely a step in the right direction.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own only the season 1 DVDs and an iTunes season pass. This is just for fun…

A/N: Thanks for reading…and reviewing. You all rock. Glad you are having as much fun with this as I am…Thanks again...

Booth had shed his suit coat and tie. He had undone the first button of his dress shirt and rolled his sleeves up to his mid-forearm. His hand rested lightly on Bones's back as he guided her through the entrance to the South Hall of the Eastern Market. The market was bustling as locals made their daily grocery runs and tourists checked off a block on their things to see in DC list. The aroma of fresh produce and flowers mingled with warm baked goods. Booth couldn't keep the smile from his face. He loved the atmosphere, almost as much as he loved the food.

He wasn't one for grand gestures. He knew it was the little every day things you did that let a person know how you felt. Like he had told Brennan, food was one of the ways he connected with the people who are important to him. Booth knew she was qualified. He hoped this was the first of many such occasions. He could easily picture Bones in his kitchen, although he was curious to see if she would be one of those people who dirtied every dish in the house or one that measured a dash of salt down to grain. He thought she might be the latter, but he wasn't willing to bet on it. She had surprised him too many times for him to pigeonhole her.

As they wandered through the South Hall, Brennan tried to take everything in. This was her first trip to the Eastern Market. She couldn't believe she had missed it. She had been to the markets in most of the remote locations she had consulted on. She knew that if you wanted to really get to know the people you were studying, the marketplace was at the top of the list. It was the cultural heart of the towns and villages, where people went for news, gossip, and groceries. As she looked around the market, she could see two vendors sharing a laugh as they stocked their wares. Families were meandering through the aisles together. Booth was right---this was about more than food, it was about connecting. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at her partner, she saw the contented look on his face. It made her smile. She couldn't wait to see what the night had in store for them.

"So what do you feel like?" He looked expectantly at her as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation.

"Since you're the resident expert, why don't you decide? If you go wrong, I'll let you know." She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Goes without saying, Bones." He shot her the charm smile and though she was loathe to admit it, it was more effective than she wanted to let on. He threw an arm over her shoulder and guided her towards a stand with fresh pasta. "How do you feel about Italian?" The refrigerated cases held all kinds of homemade tortellini, ravioli, and gnocchi in addition to the old standards like angel hair, linguine, and penne.

The weight of Booth's arm surprised Brennan. She knew it was an unconscious gesture on his part, one he had done countless times. He was a tactile guy and expressed himself physically. Normally she wasn't comfortable with people invading her personal space, but from the beginning Booth had ignored her bubble. Now that she had admitted to herself that she wanted more from him, she finally felt comfortable enough to lean against him as she eyed the selection of pastas before her.

Booth took a step back as he felt Bones lean into him. She started to pull away, a flash of surprise, maybe even hurt, in her eyes. He immediately pulled her back and settled her against his side. He had just been caught off guard. Brennan normally tolerated his invasiveness, but rarely reciprocated. He wanted to reassure her that it was all good, but the words sounded so ridiculous in his head, he couldn't imagine saying them. He settled for what he hoped was a comforting, if not a little bit of a sheepish, smile. "So I was thinking we could make shrimp cartoccio. It's one of my specialties."

"I'm not familiar with that, but I trust you, Booth." As she spoke, she looped her arm around his back and returned his smile. Though it was a far cry from the public displays of Hodgins and Angela, Brennan's small gesture was a huge step forward for the two. Though neither acknowledged it, both were well aware that they were in uncharted water.

Reluctant to release her, he suggested they save the pasta for last. "Alright, we have a plan. Let's pick out some antipasti, grab some bread, get the shrimp, and come back for the pasta. That way you can consider what type of pasta you want."

"Does it really matter?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

With a shrug and a smile, he answered, "Not so much, but it sounds good, right? Almost like I know what I'm doing..."

"Wait a second. I thought this was one of your specialties." She regarded Booth skeptically.

"It is. I have to cook for Parker when he's with me. Man cannot live on pizza alone. Although, I don't normally break out this recipe for him. This is more for special occasions or when I want to impress someone."

"And which is it tonight?" She turned slightly so that she could see his response.

Without hesitating, he met her gaze and replied, "Both."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own only the season 1 DVDs and an iTunes season pass. This is just for fun…

A/N: Thanks for reading…and reviewing. It has been a crazy week. Sorry for the delay.

Booth carried in the bags from the market, while Brennan held the door. As he set the bags on the counter, he surveyed the damage they had done. "I hope you're hungry, Bones." He started putting things away, leaving out what they would need for the shrimp cartoccio.

Brennan watched him unpack a container of garlic stuffed olives and marinated sun-dried tomatoes. "I'm starving. It all looked so good. We had to get a little of everything." Booth just shook his head at her response and smiled as he remembered wandering through the aisles with her. She had been like a kid in the candy store. Rarely had he seen her so relaxed. They spent a lot of time together, but there was normally something horrific hovering above them, but not tonight. Tonight was about connecting.

Holding up a pound of fresh shrimp and a bag of plum tomatoes, he said, "Pick your poison." He wasn't surprised when she pointed at the tomatoes. "Fine, I'll handle the shrimp, you're in charge of the tomatoes and onions." Booth handed her the ingredients before going to the sink to wash his hands. As he dried them on a dish towel, he was struck by how normal it felt to have Bones in his kitchen, cooking with him. He grabbed an apron off a hook and put it on. There was no way he was ruining a suit in his own kitchen. While Brennan washed her hands, he got out a pot for the pasta and large skillet for the shrimp, as well as a cutting board and the necessary knives. He turned when he heard Brennan snickering. He looked at her questioningly. Bringing a hand to her mouth to staunch her laughter, she wordlessly pointed at his apron. He glanced down. On his chest was a large red chili pepper with "Too HOT to handle" printed above it. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"I guess your socks aren't the only way you express yourself."

"Actually, Gordon, Gordon gave this to me as a joke after I helped him build his BBQ grill…at least, I hope it was a joke." He raised his eyebrows at her. The two shared a smile. "If you want one, there's some on the hook. Parker likes to help me cook and they've become a matter of self-preservation."

Curious, Brennan walked over and examined the three aprons on the hook. One was obviously a gift from Parker. It had a Superman emblem with Super Dad printed on it. One reflected Booth's warped sense of humor. Printed on it was "Last time I cooked, hardly anyone got sick." The last one didn't look like it had been worn in a while. It was red and said, "I kiss better than I cook." Brennan grabbed the red apron and put it on. Before the gala and her conversation with Angela, she would have played it safe and picked either of the other two aprons, but now she didn't see the point. She was wanted more from Booth. Besides, it's true, she thought to herself.

Her choice surprised Booth, but he didn't comment on it. It was just an apron, but even he recognized it was more than that. If things weren't changing between them, they wouldn't be standing in Booth's kitchen cooking dinner. Friends went out to dinner. Cooking was more intimate.

Dumping the shrimp into the skillet, he said, "Alright, I'm going to blanch the shrimp and then shell them. Can you peel and seed the tomatoes?" Brennan nodded. "Then we need 1/3 cup minced onion and 1 clove of garlic crushed." The two moved easily within the confines of the kitchen. They were used to being in each other's space. They made short work of the prep work. She stepped back as Booth started combining the ingredients. He moved with confidence in the kitchen. It didn't surprise her. He was a man who excelled at whatever he attempted, even if he had to use sheer force of will to do so. However, she didn't think cooking was too much of a hardship for him. He enjoyed the final product too much.

He felt her watching him, but didn't mind. Watching her was one of his favorite things to do. With the pasta half-cooked and the red sauce and shrimp ready, all he had left to do was combine everything. He pulled a long piece of aluminum foil and started shaping it into a box-like container. Brennan moved closer to watch. As she leaned in, she rested her hand on the small of his back. Booth glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but continued assembling the aluminum box. "This," indicating the box, "is what makes this Shrimp Cartoccio. Everything goes in and then you bake it." He proceeded to put all shrimp, pasta, and sauce into the aluminum box and cover it with another piece of foil, which he crimped together. He gingerly placed the aluminum packet into the oven. "When it puffs up, it's done."

"It already smells amazing, Booth."

"I'll put together the antipasti, if you set the table. Dishes are in the cupboard to the left of the sink. Silverware drawer is next to the dishwasher." He sliced the fresh baguette and put the bread into a basket. Next he opened the olives and tomatoes, placing them in small dishes, which he carried to the table Brennan was setting. He noted that instead of placing them opposite each other, she had set a place at the head and one next to it. Removing her apron, Brennan grabbed the bottle of wine Booth had opened to let breathe and poured it. She looked around the kitchen. There wasn't much to tidy up. They both cleaned as they worked. They made a just as good a team in the kitchen as they did in the field.

"Sit down, Bones. It's ready." She sat down, leaving the head of the table for Booth. He was still wearing his apron, which made her smile. As particular as he was about his appearance, the apron was a little over the top, but still seemed to suit him. She admitted to herself that she couldn't imagine anything Booth wouldn't make look good. Since realizing her feelings for him, she had allowed herself to acknowledge the physical attraction between them. It wasn't new. From the day they had met sparks had flown between them. However, only now did she feel comfortable enough, to admit to herself that she was curious about what it would be like to kiss him. When she was in a relationship, she enjoyed the physical aspects, but she knew almost instinctively that anything between them would be more than physical. The idea was somewhat daunting, not because she didn't want it, but because of all that it implied. She took a steadying sip of wine.

Booth placed the shrimp cartoccio on the table. With a sweeping arm gesture, he bowed and said, "Dinner is served." Smiling, he quickly removed his apron and tossed it on the chair next to him as he sat down.

"It all looks great. Who knew you could cook."

"One of my many hidden talents, Bones." He sliced open the top of the aluminum packet and the zesty aroma of the pasta wafted in the air.

"I'm definitely impressed, Booth."

"Good. Mission accomplished." Lifting his wine glass, he said, "To connecting."

Brennan smiled and repeated the toast. "To connecting."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own only the season 1 DVDs and an iTunes season pass. This is just for fun…

A/N: Thanks for reading…and reviewing. It is appreciated.

Booth served the shrimp cartoccio. He watched her twirl the pasta on her fork and then stab a shrimp to make sure her first bite had all of the flavors. He was mesmerized as she slowly brought the fork to her mouth. He realized he was staring but couldn't help himself. His own fork hung limply in his own hand.

Brennan realized Booth was watching her, but there was something different in his eyes. She was horrible at categorizing emotions, especially when it came to Booth, but she thought it was longing. The thought caused her stomach to tighten with awareness. Meeting his eyes, she took a bite and the flavors exploded in her mouth. "Mmmm…you may have missed your calling, Booth. This is delicious."

Her voice brought him back. Smiling he took a bite. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had affected him quite so profoundly. It was slightly disconcerting. However, his reaction didn't surprise him. From the start, there had been something visceral between them, but he had only recently admitted to himself that he wanted a relationship with his partner…with Bones---one that would afford him the opportunity to find out if she really did kiss better than she cooked.

As they savored the first bites of their meal, Booth contemplated Brennan's recent behavior. Ever since the gala, she seemed more open---to him, his flirting, and his touches. He hoped this meant they were on the same page, but he wasn't sure. Brennan was normally pretty matter-of-fact when it came to cause of death or sex, but when it came to emotions and feelings she looked to him to be her compass. He wasn't sure how to be that for her now because of his own feelings for her. Part of him wanted to just pull her to him and kiss her until she realized they were meant to be. He could be very persuasive. Another part of him wanted to just stay the course, because everything happens eventually, and, he knew with time, they would happen. And still, a small part of him worried he was misreading the situation. He was normally pretty confident when it came to women, but this was Bones, a woman unlike any he had ever known. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"Quarter for your thoughts?"

"Penny, Bones. Penny for your thoughts."

With a nod she acknowledged his words. Smiling, she said, "I was accounting for inflation." He couldn't help smiling in return. "Back to my question."

Booth knew this was his opportunity to voice the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head since she had asked him to help better connect with the masses. Though he hadn't given it too much thought, in the back of his mind he always expected to be the one to make the first move. Her past had made her cautious when it came to matters of the heart. If all she wanted from him was his body, he could easily picture her throwing him against a wall and satisfying her biological urges. The image caused him to choke on his pasta. As he coughed, she raised an eyebrow in question. Taking a moment to compose himself, he slowly took a sip of wine. "I was just thinking that this is nice. I could get used to it."

"I could too, if you have any more recipes like this." She gestured to her plate of pasta.

"So you just want to use me for my culinary skills? Nice, Bones." He idly twirled pasta on his fork.

"You know that's not what I meant. I…" She stopped trying to clarify when she saw the glint of amusement in his eyes. Her tone was serious when she continued. "This is nice, Booth. More than nice. I don't think I've thanked you for doing all of this."

With a shrug, he replied, "It's just dinner." Even as he said the words, he knew this was more than dinner…at least for him.

"I wasn't just talking about tonight." She waited for him to meet her eyes. Brennan reached over and placed her hand on his to emphasize her point. "The time and effort you've put into these lessons…I…thank you." She gently squeezed his hand.

Booth glanced down at their hands. "You make it sound like a hardship, Bones. I didn't do anything I didn't want to." He leaned towards her and waited for her to meet his eyes. "In fact, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be." He smiled his charm smile and held her gaze for a moment before sitting back in his chair. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go and returning to his pasta.

They lazily made their way through dinner. Neither was in hurry to finish. The conversation between them flowed easily. Eventually, Brennan pushed her plate away. "I can't eat another bite. My compliments to the chef."

With a smile, Booth stood and started to clear the table. Brennan started to get up to help, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back into her chair. "You're a guest. I got it." He quickly carried everything into the kitchen. Returning to the table, he said, "Coffee?" She nodded. "I hope saved a little room, because you had to know there'd be dessert."

A half-laugh, half-groan escaped her lips. "What kind of pie goes with Italian, Booth?"

"Not pie, Bones. Tiramisu." His eyes were lit with excitement.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she asked, "Another of your hidden talents?"

"Well, I was in and out of Vaccaro's before the meter-maid could give me a ticket. Does that count?"

In response, she only shook her head in amusement. She watched him as he served coffee and dessert. Knowing how food equated with connecting to Booth, she was touched by the effort that he had made. He was always doing little things for her---showing up with food in the middle of the night, giving her Jasper, taking her to a ballgame, just being there with open arms…He was a man of action and he had been showing her for months that she was important to him. Brennan was struck with the urge to tell him how much he meant to her, but instead the conversation turned to cannoli. She was somewhat relieved, but realized if they were ever going to move forward one of them was going to have to take the first step. As they talked about nothing and everything, she wondered how it would happen---would they talk about it first or would it just happen? She accepted in her own mind that it would happen; now it was just a matter of logistics.

Booth could tell she was distracted and took it as a sign to call it a night. "It's late and we've both got to work tomorrow."

Brennan realized she hadn't really been focusing. With a sheepish smile, she said, "Sorry." He waved her apology off. Together they cleared the table. In the kitchen she asked him if he wanted any help.

"Nah, I can manage." They made their way to the door. For the first time there was a little awkwardness as they tried to figure out how to say good night. Though it wasn't technically a date, it felt like more than a casual evening between friends to both. After a moment, Booth said, "Thanks for coming, Bones." He took a hesitant step towards her and was surprised when she met him halfway and wrapped her arms around him. He took a moment to savor the feeling. His arms tightened around her. He felt her lean into him.

As she stood in his embrace, she was conscious that this hug was different than others they had shared, but she didn't want it to end just yet. Though she was comfortable with physicality within the context of sex, she had little experience with this. To her, physical displays of emotion were statistical outliers, not the norm. Her time with Booth and her friendship with Angela had made her more receptive and she sometimes found herself reaching out instinctively and not checking the impulse. She rarely acted based on emotion, but Booth made her feel things…things she couldn't label or dismiss. Without another thought, she turned her head and caught his lips with hers, initiating their first kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…very much just for fun…

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed…This section blends elements of the show that have happened since The Killer in the Concrete, but is not strictly canon. Artistic license and all that…References to The Man in the Cell and Aliens in a Spaceship.

Booth's surprise was palpable when he felt Brennan's lips on his own, but his response was immediate. He returned the gentle kiss, but because her touch was tentative, he was careful not to pressure her…to scare her…he had waited too long for this moment to rush it.

Brennan's head finally caught up with her actions and though she was reveling in the sensation of kissing Booth, she needed to process. After savoring the feeling of his soft lips on hers for another moment, she ended the kiss. She was still standing in the circle of his arms. His dark brown eyes were searching hers. She met his eyes, but did not have any answers. This was something she wanted, but as first steps went, it was enough. With a smile, she softly said, "Goodnight, Booth." She turned and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her. Booth watched her go, but didn't try to stop her.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth swiped his card and climbed the steps up to the lab platform. He had a file in his other hand. "Hodgins, where's Bones? I need her signature." He waved the file as though he needed proof of the validity of his visit, although Hodgins had yet to look up from the computer he was working at.

With a distracted glance in Booth's direction, he answered, "Probably in her office."

"Thanks."

Booth turned to go find Bones when he heard Hodgins add, "I wouldn't go in there right now, man. Angela's in there, too."

The idea of another person, especially Angela, being in the room the first time they talked after last night was not Booth's ideal scenario, but he wasn't going to say that to Hodgins. "So?"

"So something happened last night and they're 'talking'. It might be a while."

Booth nervously adjusted his tie. "Something happened last night?" He knew Angela was the only person Bones would talk to about the kiss.

"I proposed."

"Really? Congratulations, Hodgins. You're a lucky man."

He shook his head. "She said no."

"Oh…" Booth grimaced at his faux pas. "She say why?"

"Yeah. She said I didn't do it right." He started to turn back to the computer, but then changed his mind. "Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"How do I do it right? You've proposed before."

"Yeah, but I kinda crashed and burned on that one. Did you do the whole romantic dinner down on one knee thing?"

"No. We were just watching a movie together and I realized I wanted to marry her, so I asked."

"Then you have to go all out this time. Women want romance, flowers, music…a big rock…something they'll never forget." Booth's eyes were lit with excitement, his inner romantic threatened to expose him for the soft touch he was when it came to happy endings.

"That I can do." Nodding to himself as ideas started popping into his head, he said, "Thanks, Booth. You want to leave that file. I'll get her to sign it when they're done and send it over with a courier."

Booth glanced down at the file in his hand. He had forgotten he was holding it. "No. It can wait. Whatever's going on in there is more important than this." He tapped Hodgins on the shoulder with the file. "Good luck." He left the platform and headed back to his office. He wanted to talk to Bones about last night, but knew now was not the right time.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONEBONESBONESBONESBONES

Brennan was sitting in her office, supposedly working. In actuality her thoughts were on the events of last night, specifically how the evening ended. She had kissed Booth. She had crossed the line that had been drawn in the sand. She could hear Booth's words in head. "People who work in high risk situations can't be involved romantically." She recognized that he had been under a tremendous amount of stress and that he felt a certain sense of warped responsibility regarding Epps's death, when he had spoken those words, but she couldn't dismiss them. Her own experience with Sully and Angela's relationship with Hodgins had shown her that working together did not necessarily preclude romantic involvement. She wasn't sure what Booth thought now. He'd also said, "Everything happens eventually, all the stuff you think never happens, it happens, you just have to be ready for it." His words were like an internal soundtrack, giving her pause and making her reflect. Despite initiating the kiss, she wasn't sure she was ready. She'd just been getting used the idea of a relationship with Booth. Now the abstract concept of being with Booth was teetering on the edge of becoming grounded in reality.

Before she could dissect the kiss anymore, Angela came into her office and threw herself into the chair in front of Brennan's desk. "Something happened last night..."

Brennan sat up in her chair. There was no way Angela could know. Although, she did tend to intuitively know things, it was 8:13 in the morning. The kiss had happened less than ten hours ago. She couldn't possibly know. "How do you know?"

In her highly distracted state, Angela stood up and started pacing in front of Brennan's desk. "How do I know? I was there. I would know." Narrowing her eyes at Brennan, she gave her a questioning look. "We will get to whatever you're talking about in a minute, but right now, we need to focus on me."

Brennan nodded her agreement immediately and waited. She really wasn't ready to discuss last night. Hopefully, whatever had Angela so distracted would make her forget Brennan's slip.

"Hodgins proposed last night." Angela sat back down in the chair. "We were just…We weren't doing anything, Brennan. Just watching a movie and all of sudden he just… asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"No." As she said the word, she seemed completely confounded by it. "I said no."

"Oh, Ange…" Brennan wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"I love him. I really do. But marriage? This me we're talking about. I can't commit. I don't know how."

"That's not true, Angela. You're committed right now, whether you have a ring on your finger or not. Marriage is just an institution that hinders a woman's legal rights…"

Angela interrupted her. Holding her hands in front of her to ward of Brennan's diatribe about the perils of marriage. "Not now, Brennan. I know how you feel about marriage, but we aren't talking about the institution. This is Jack we're talking about…Me marrying Jack."

Leaning towards her, Brennan said quietly, "You said no, Angela."

"I did, but he looked crushed. I panicked. I didn't want to hurt him. I told him he didn't do it right." The words came out in a rush.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know." She shook her head with frustration and sadness. "It wasn't how he asked. It was me. I didn't know how to say yes." A tear ran down her face. She swiped at it. Brennan stood up and came around her desk to sit in the chair next to Angela.

"So you want to marry Hodgins?" Brennan was a little perplexed by her ambivalence.

"I don't know, Brennan. The idea scares me, but so does the idea of not being with him."

"Hodgins is going to ask you again, Ange. He is crazy in love with you." In response to the curious look Angela gave her about her choice of words, Brennan responded. "His words, not mine."

"Sounds like Jack." Angela could him in her head and it brought a smile to her face. After taking a moment, she turned towards Brennan with a sly expression. "So, what happened last night?"

"Hodgins proposed to you, Angela. Are you feeling alright?" Brennan's confusion and concern were evident on her face.

A quiet laugh escaped Angela's lips. "I know. Believe me, I know. But you didn't know when I walked in here. So what happened last night?"

Though her tone was light, Brennan could tell she wanted to change the subject. She needed a distraction. Despite her own confusion about last night, Brennan was willing to provide it. Angela had always been there for her. It was the least she could do. "I had another lesson with Booth. We went to the Eastern Market and then over to his place. We cooked…actually he cooked. I cut. Have you ever had shrimp cartoccio?" Angela shook her head no in response. "It was amazing."

"And?" Angela carefully watched Brennan. She could tell there was more, but knew Brennan would get there eventually, in her own roundabout way.

"Then we had tiramisu and talked." Brennan seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment. Angela waited patiently. After a moment, she said, "Booth sees food as a means of connecting…and last night was all about food."

Angela inclined her head toward Brennan. "And connecting?"

Nodding, Brennan responded, "Yes."

"Figuratively or literally, Brennan?" Angela teased. She was grateful for the distraction.

Meeting Angela's curious gaze, she quietly responded, "Both."

Angela's eyes widened in response. "You slept with Booth?"

"No, I didn't sleep with Booth, Angela. How did you go from connecting to sex?"

"It's Booth, Sweetie. Who wouldn't?" Her incredulous look brought a grudging smile to Brennan's face.

"Point taken." The moment of levity passed. "But, Angela, it's Booth."

"Point taken. So what happened?"

"We kissed. Although, I guess technically I kissed him."

"You kissed." Angela's decided not to comment on who had initiated what, although she had always thought Booth would be the first to give in to the attraction between them. "And then?"

As if it were completely obvious what her next actions would have been, Brennan replied, "And then I said goodnight and left."

"You fled the scene?"

"You make it sound like a hit and run."

"Kiss and run is more like it."

"Angela…"

"What? You kissed Booth and left."

"So what happens now?" Brennan's eyes pleaded with Angela to tell her what to do.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that. What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know, Ange. I was just getting used to the idea of Booth as more than a partner. And now we…I…crossed that line…and what if he doesn't want more?"

Smiling, Angela shook her head at Brennan. "I can't tell you what you're supposed to do now, Bren. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. But I do know that Booth wants more. He wants you. Period. Now, it's up to you to figure out what you want."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything other than the DVDs and an iTunes season pass…although I can't wait for Season 2 to come out…

A/N: Sorry for the delay…And next chapter will be more BB centric…promise…slow and steady…and all that good stuff…

Booth glanced again at the clock. It was now 10:13…approximately two minutes later than the last time he looked. Just over two hours had passed since he had stopped by the Jeffersonian to see Bones. He figured that she and Angela would have finished rehashing the events of last night by now. Hodgins's proposal had probably provided Brennan with a decent distraction from what had happened between them. He wasn't sure if she would tell Angela about the kiss. He knew he had an ally in Angela. From the start she had seen the connection between the two of them and had done her best to clue in Brennan, while giving Booth grief for not taking action. He was willing to bet that she would use Angela as a sounding board, since talking to him about it would definitely result in a biased answer. He was glad that they had finally crossed the line between friends and more, although he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Bones had kissed him. Not that he was complaining. He just hoped that it wasn't something she regretted. He didn't want to go back to how things were, even if where they were now was uncharted territory.

He was torn. He didn't want to seem over anxious, but he also didn't want to give her too much time to over-think what had happened. To a degree she was a risk taker, but one that carefully evaluated the pros and cons of every situation before taking action. Booth wasn't sure what to make of last night, but he wanted to pursue it---pursue her and everything a relationship between the two of them implied.

Since she had taken the first step last night, he was willing to take the next step. He was pretty sure they were going to talk about it. It was what they did. Booth knew he had to find a balance though. Despite the fact that she initiated the kiss, he wasn't sure they were on the same page. Bones wasn't good at relationships. She always seemed to hold a part of herself back from totally committing. Though he had only recently admitted to himself that he wanted more from her, he knew now that he didn't just want more of her, he wanted all of her. In his head he could picture her reaction to that particular thought and it brought a smile to his face. The thought of the bodily harm she would visit upon his person shouldn't bring a smile to his face, but it was part of what made Bones so unique.

Grinning, he picked up the phone and called the lab.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Dr. Brennan's office."

"Angela?" Booth checked the display on his phone, slightly confused. He had definitely dialed Brennan's extension.

"Ah, Booth…Were your ears burning?" Despite her own uncertainties about her relationship with Jack, Angela was glad that Booth and Brennan had finally seen the light. She knew they still had some things to work out, but she had always believed that the biggest hurdle would be getting one of them to take the first step. She silently cheered Brennan for stepping up and taking a chance. Her friend deserved to be happy and Angela knew Booth was just the guy to deliver.

He decided to play dumb and turn the tables on her. The tactic had worked for him on numerous occasions, although Angela was more perceptive than most. "You were talking about me? I figured you two would have much more interesting things to discuss."

Normally, she would not be so easily distracted, but last night's proposal had upset her sense of equilibrium. "Have you talked to Hodgins?" Angela's voice was laced with slight trepidation. Though they had finished the movie and spent the night together, she knew Jack was hurting and confused. She hated that she was the cause, but she still wasn't sure how to fix it.

"I stopped by the lab earlier to see Bones and he told me. You ok?"

She was touched by the concern she could hear in his voice. She knew he had called to talk to Brennan, but he was willing to lend her an ear if she needed it. He was just that kind of guy. Angela trusted him, so she answered honestly. "I don't know, Booth. I wasn't expecting it. He totally caught me off guard by proposing."

"I don't know, Angela. The guy's crazy about you and you are quite the catch, especially for a squint. He'd be nuts not to try for forever with you." Booth's tone was not accusatory, but rather matter of fact.

His words brought a sad smile to her face. "I get that. And the craziness is completely mutual, but…"

Quietly, the compassion evident in his voice, Booth finished for her. "But something's holding you back. It's ok. Hodgins isn't going anywhere. But I should probably warn you that he's going to try again. I guess you told him he didn't do it right…"

With a sigh, Angela clarified, "I hope he didn't take it as a challenge. It just came out."

"Well, I would say it definitely motivated him to find the right way to propose. You should probably brace yourself. Hodgins is a man on a mission."

Booth's teasing caused Angela to jokingly groan in response. After a moment she said, "Enough about me. You called for Brennan. She's checking on something for Zach. She should be back in a minute. I can take a message or you can fill me in on your version of last night."

"Last night?" Booth switched back to his original game plan.

"Playing dumb won't work on me, Booth. I'm actually kind of insulted that you thought it might."

"Can't blame a guy for trying…"

Angela could picture him shrugging as he spoke. "Fair enough. So about last night?"

"Actually, I'd kind of like to talk to Bones about it first, you know?"

"Spoilsport." Her playful pout translated over the phone line. "I don't know how long she's going to be. I can go track her down if you want me to."

"No need. Just tell her to give me a call when she gets a chance."

"Will do…and Booth…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

He distractedly grabbed the receiver and said gruffly, "Booth here."

"If you're busy, I can call back later."

He immediately straightened in his chair at the sound of her voice. "No, I was just..." He trailed off. He wasn't normally prone to daydreaming, but last night kept replaying in his head.

"Just what, Booth?"

The easiest answer was just to say he'd been caught up in some paperwork, but it wasn't the truth. They needed to talk about what had happened and decide where to go from there. "Well, I was just thinking about last night." He said the words quietly and seemed content to wait on her to answer.

After a moment, she responded, "I've been thinking about last night, too."

"Good thoughts, Bones?"

Though his tone was light, she knew it was more than just an idle question. She wanted to reassure him, but she was still conflicted. She knew she wanted a relationship with Booth, she just wasn't sure if their definitions of what constituted a relationship were the same. "Just thoughts, Booth."

"Fair enough. What do you say we grab some lunch and compare notes?"

"I haven't been writing my thoughts down, Booth, but that is probably a good idea. How about dinner instead? It will give me some time."

Booth smiled into the receiver even though she couldn't see him. Her literal interpretation should have annoyed him, but instead he found it endearing. It still drove him crazy on an occasion, but it was just Bones. "Dinner works. How about Mexican? Las Placitas? They have the best tamales." Booth could practically taste the green corn tamales in his mouth.

Brennan could see him smiling, his eyes lit with excitement. The image brought an answering smile to her face. Though they still had to talk, she couldn't resist teasing him. "You sound like you might want to be alone with them too, Booth. We can do this another night if you want."

"While tempting, how about I pick up at 7?"

"See you at 7 then. And Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"You don't have to keep feeding me. We can just talk."

"Well, you know how I feel about food, so food with you is pretty much perfect…like last night." He didn't want to pressure her, but he wanted her to know that he did not regret last night in the least.

"Bye, Booth." She hung up before he could respond. She knew it wasn't the response he wanted, but they would talk tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing…and I am good with that…

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing…Fluff abounds...You've been warned...

Booth had stopped by his apartment and changed into jeans and a steel blue long sleeve button up. He had folded his sleeves up to his forearms and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. As he had told Bones, it was a "look", one he hoped conveyed that he had taken the time to change, but didn't seem too over the top. He wanted her to be comfortable, but by changing out of his suit, which was part and parcel of his FBI agent persona, he wanted to show her that he was just a guy---one that she could trust beyond the confines of the job they did together. Booth knew she did trust him, probably as much as she trusted anyone, but he wanted more. The idea was somewhat foreign to him. He was a serious relationship kind of guy. When he was in a relationship, he put himself out there and hoped it was reciprocated. If it wasn't, then the relationship ran its course and he moved on. They hadn't even really started yet and Booth knew there would be no moving on. This was it for him. Now he just had to convince her.

Booth parked and went up to her apartment. Before knocking, he took a moment. He knew they were on the verge of something…at least he hoped so. He touched the folded piece of paper in his back pocket. Taking a breath he went to knock, but the door opened before he had the chance.

"Booth, why are you just standing out there?" She was smiling as she asked, holding the door open for him.

He couldn't answer. She was wearing an ink blue banded scoop neck t-shirt with fitted jeans and a wide brown belt with an ornate buckle. Maybe Gordon, Gordon should talk to her about her fashion choices, Booth thought to himself. Not that he was complaining. She was very nicely structured as he had once told her. She had a sense of style that was uniquely her own and it suited her.

"Booth?" Her eyes twinkled as she asked. She wasn't oblivious. Brennan had had her fair share of admirers. She couldn't help giving him a hard time, especially after the turn of events last night. "See anything you like?"

Her brazen teasing brought a smile to his face. He was relieved. Part of him had been worried that once they were actually face to face, they would be awkward with one another. "You clean up nice, Bones."

"I wasn't dirty, Booth. I changed because this would be more appropriate for the restaurant."

With a shake of his head, he clarified, "I just meant you look nice."

"You do, too. Although, nice is such an overused word, which has lot any significant meaning. It doesn't really describe how you look."

Sensing an opportunity to give her a hard time in return, he asked with a mockingly serious tone, "Really? How do I look, Bones?"

She seemed to give it some thought, before responding. "Handsome fits, but is still pretty general. Your shirt is well cut and showcases your obvious physicality and prowess, while your jeans draw attention to your well-defined legs and well-developed…" With a smile, Booth tilted his head in her direction and waited for her to finish. "Calves." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I work hard on my calves, so it's good to know it isn't in vain." They shared a laugh. "You ready to go?"

Brennan grabbed her purse and a brown jacket. "Ready."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Salsa music played in the background as Booth and Brennan waited to be seated. The atmosphere was casual, but lively. Conversations and laughter swirled around them at the bar.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender inquired. "The house sangria is a favorite, but we're known for our mango margaritas."

"Mango?" Booth asked skeptically.

"Worried it isn't a manly enough drink to maintain my view of you as a domineering alpha male, Booth?"

Rolling his eyes in response, he ordered two mango margaritas. The bartender chuckled at Booth's expense. "Coming right up." They watched as he made their drinks. With a wink, he put an extra sombrero on a stick in Booth's drink. Brennan smirked at the look on Booth's face. He was saved from commenting when the hostess interrupted to tell them their table was ready. Booth grabbed his margarita with one hand, while he used his other to guide Brennan. He didn't think anything of the gesture, but she turned slightly upon feeling his hand on the small of her back. Instead of commenting, she just smiled and turned back to follow the hostess.

Once they were seated, the conversation was easy and light as they decided what to order.

Sarah, the waitress, was friendly, and after asking what she recommended, they ordered the Camarones Azteca, a shrimp dish with vegetables, and the Puerco al Horno, a braised pork dish with plantains and rice. She brought out ships and salsa, while they waited on their food.

As they sipped their margaritas, Brennan was aware that they had yet to actually talk about the reason they were at dinner. Though she was grateful things seemed normal between them, she wasn't sure if things were too normal. While she had acted on instinct last night, she was well aware of the possible ramifications to their partnership and friendship. Despite their agreement to talk about it, were they going to just pretend it didn't happen? Brennan realized she didn't want to forget about it. She was ready for more with Booth.

Booth watched the play of emotions across her face. He knew the time had come for them to talk about last night. It had only been a kiss, but because of who they were and what they were to one another, it was so much more. "Quarter for your thoughts, Bones?"

She smiled as he tossed her words back at her. "So I made some notes..." As she spoke, she reached into her bag and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He eyed the paper warily. He had known she would, but it was slightly disconcerting to think that their future could depend on what was written on that paper.

She started to unfold the paper, but he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her. "Before we get to that, why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours? What are you thinking?"

"But, Booth, that's what this is." She gestured to the paper. "I'm not very good at talking about emotions. I…"

"You're better than you give yourself credit for, Bones. Besides, it's just me. You can talk to me." His eyes seemed to bore into her, as though pleading with her to trust him.

She couldn't deny him. They had been moving towards this point for a long time, whether they had realized it or not. She still wasn't sure where they were headed, but she was sure that she wanted to give it a try. "What happened last night…I'm glad it happened. I don't regret kissing you."

He could hear the resolve in her voice and it buoyed him. Until she had spoken the words out loud, a part of him had been worried she was going to run from what happened. He didn't think she was a coward, but he knew facing her feelings scared her more than any threat on her life. "I'm glad, too." Hesitant smiles graced both their faces.

"But I don't know what it means, Booth. Where do we go from here? Should we go anywhere?" He started to answer, but she cut him off. "I want it to go somewhere, but my natural inclination is to question everything. And when I start thinking about a relationship with you, I have so many more questions than answers…"

"You've already answered the most important question." She waited for him to continue, not sure what he was referring to. "You want it to go somewhere. So do I, Bones."

Hearing his acknowledgement touched her, but it didn't allay all of her concerns. "Just because we both want it, doesn't make it the right decision, Booth. What if it doesn't work out? I love what we do. It's important. And it wouldn't just effect our partnership. What about the rest of the lab?"

"I hear what you're saying. I've thought about all of that, too. But what I come back to every single time, is what if it does work out? You're worth the risk. We're worth the risk." He gave her a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "You're the logical one, Bones. This isn't a wild guess without any supporting evidence. We're good together. The last two years have to count for something. Consider it a calculated risk."

With a half laugh, she asked, "Calculated risk?"

With a shrug and a smile, he said, "I made some notes, too."

"Hypothetically, say I agree with what you're saying. What next?"

"Well, first I'll note the date and time for future reference. After that, how about we finish dinner and head back to your place? Then…"

Arching an eyebrow at him, she asked, "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, Booth?"

"You didn't let me finish, Bones. Then…" He drew out the word before continuing. "We'll set up a real date for this weekend." As the words left his mouth, he couldn't help slightly grimacing.

Brennan saw his expression and was confused. "What?"

"It's just the word 'date'---makes me feel like a teenager."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked with a smile.

"It's not that it's a bad thing, but the word doesn't seem big enough…or serious enough, you know?"

"Not enough gravitas?"

"Sure…if you say so, Bones." Charm smile fully engaged, he asked, "So how 'bout it?"

"I think you should note the date and time, Booth."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…just for fun…

Author's Note: Thanks to all who continue to stick with this...Also, and maybe obviously, this is my take on things…Brennan in particular…Brief references to Aliens in a Spaceship and The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House…Also, a bump in the rating just in case…

Following their decision to give a relationship a try, dinner was surprisingly uncomplicated. For two people who seemingly were opposites in every way, they always managed to find common ground. The conversation flowed effortlessly, although Booth was forced to put a few of his pop culture references into a different, more squint-friendly context. He didn't mind. He was grateful Bones had decided her lack of pop culture reference points was lacking and had sought him out. The connections and discussions they'd had over the last few weeks had served as a catalyst. They were both on the same page and ready to move forward. Booth smiled to himself as he pulled into a spot in front of Brennan's apartment complex. He cut the engine and hopped out of the car to open her door, but she was out and headed towards the entrance. The fact that she wasn't waiting for him to open her door was nothing new, but the chivalry was ingrained in him. It was an automatic response, especially when it came to the special woman in his life. The idea that Bones was that woman…that she really was on her way to becoming his Bones put a smile on his face. Reconciling his own tendencies with her beliefs was just one of the hurdles they faced, but he was confident that they would work it out. It was what they did. Smiling, he followed her.

Together they waited for the elevator. Brennan glanced at Booth out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling to himself and she found herself smiling in response. Now that they had decided together to move forward, she was ready to see where it went. There were a lot of obstacles in front of them, but she had yet to encounter a situation they couldn't handle together. Just as she had told Hodgins when they had been buried, she had seen what he was capable of. The same focus and determination that served him so well on the cases they worked would now be turned to making their relationship successful. It was slightly daunting. Professional successes were the norm for Brennan, but her personal life often left a lot to be desired. Her parents' disappearance had influenced how she reacted to people and the degree to which she let them in. She was methodical in her approach to both her scientific pursuits and her personal relationships. It served her well in her professional life, but as she and Angela had discussed, it sometimes prevented her from fully experiencing all that life had to offer---she missed out on so much. With a nod of her head, she promised herself to do as Booth proposed---take a calculated risk on them. It would mean making herself more vulnerable…In her head, she corrected herself. To her vulnerable had a negative connotation, one related to weakness. It would mean opening herself to fully experience all that life and Booth had to offer.

As the elevator door opened, Booth placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her into the elevator. She was always aware of his touch, but now it seemed to reverberate through her entire body, because their conversation tonight had opened the door for more. They turned in the elevator to face the doors and Booth pushed the button to her floor. Brennan took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them. He slid his hand from her back to her hip, pulling her even closer. He could feel her relax under his touch and was gratified by her response. In the past, she had tensed when he invaded her space or offered her physical comfort. She had grudgingly accepted his tactile tendencies. He was curious to see how their budding relationship impacted her own tendencies. Reluctantly, he had observed her in other relationships and had seen how much more comfortable with physical---and public---displays of affection she was. It was a side of Bones, he had never really expected to witness firsthand. Standing in the elevator with his arm around her, Booth embraced how wrong he had been.

The elevator doors slid open and together they made their way to her apartment. As Brennan looked for her keys in her bag, Booth leaned against the wall, his thumbs hooked in his pockets. He watched her, as he was prone to do when presented with the opportunity. She felt his eyes on her, and while she was used to it---like his hand on the small of her back---everything felt slightly different since their talk. Every gesture, every look, every word seemed laced with possibility. Awareness coursed through her and, if she were honest with herself, anticipation. From the start, she had recognized how physically and sexually compatible they were, but the nature of their relationship had dictated that she not acknowledge it, let alone act on it. That was no longer the case. Opening the door, she entered her apartment and gestured for Booth to follow. He didn't. Instead he stood in the doorway, his frame filling it.

"It's getting late, Bones. Keep Saturday free, ok?"

"For?"

Inclining his head, a smile on his face, he teased, "You've forgotten already? I must be losing my touch."

Feigning exasperation, she responded, "I haven't forgotten, Booth. I was just inquiring about what you have planned." She tried to sound annoyed, but her smile belied her true feelings.

"A little of this, a little of that…you'll have to wait and see."

"More secrets?"

"I wouldn't call them secrets, Bones. Think of it more like…surprises." His brown eyes flickered with excitement.

"Surprises?" She looked at him skeptically. "I don't like surprises."

"I know. It offends your sense of order, but I think I can change your mind." He flashed what she had named his charm smile at her.

Shaking her head at his blatant attempt to win her over, she responded, "You sound pretty sure of yourself, Booth."

"Let's just say, I've given it some thought." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She was struck by how natural it felt to be standing in her doorway flirting with Booth. Impulsively, she closed the distance between them and found his lips with her own. The kiss was light and teasing like the banter that preceded it. Her hands rested on his chest as she stepped back and tilted her head to meet his eyes. The playfulness in them had been replaced by desire. She recognized it, because she knew it was same thing he was seeing reflected in her own.

Brennan wasn't sure who closed the distance between the two of them or if it had been a mutual decision where they met in the middle, but they were on the verge of devouring each other. The tentativeness of their first kiss and the playfulness of the second were forgotten. Months…years…of pent up attraction were threatening to swallow them whole. Her hands were linked behind his neck, urging him closer, while his one hand roamed her back, the other getting lost in her hair.

He shifted so that she was pressed against the door. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. The feeling seemed to be mutual as Brennan moved her hands to his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt. The feel of her hands on his chest was like being struck by lightning. Reluctantly, Booth broke off their passionate kiss and captured her hands with one of his, stopping her from continuing. Slightly breathless, he leaned so that his forehead was resting on hers. He could see her confusion. Keeping her hands in his, he stepped back so that he could see her eyes. "Finally..." Despite her confusion, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist asking what he was talking about. She didn't disappoint.

"Finally what?"

With a knowing smile, he clarified, "I've wanted to that for a while."

She silently acknowledged his admission with a nod. "So why did you stop? We're obviously very compatible and you have enough experience to know I was a willing participant."

"Willing participant, Bones? You practically jumped me." His teasing smile halted any denial she might have offered. "Seriously, though…" He met her eyes all traces of playfulness gone and made sure she was really heard what he had to say. "We could fall into bed right now and it would be great…really great…but I'm playing for keeps here, Bones. So when it happens---and it will happen---I want you to be sure. I want you to know without a doubt in that analytical head of yours that it's happening because it's supposed to happen, not because of pheromones or facial symmetry or whatever scientific rationale you come up with, but because it's us."

"Booth, I…" She wasn't sure how to continue. The intensity of his words and the emotion in his eyes seemed to burn her. She started again, wanting to reassure him that it was more than a biological response. "I…"

Meeting her eyes, he gently placed two fingers on her lips, stopping her from speaking. "I know, Bones. I know. I'll call you about Saturday." Before she could respond, he replaced his fingers briefly with his lips and then he slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still own only the DVDs and an itunes season 2 pass…

A/N: Thanks for all those that continue to read and review. Your take on things is appreciated. Tweaking of the timeline. You've been warned. Also, thanks to A for taking a gander at this. It is appreciated.

Preoccupied with the remains in front of her, she didn't realize her cell phone was ringing until Zack held it up to her. Distractedly, she answered. "Brennan."

"Hey, Bones." Upon hearing his voice, she turned away from Zack. They hadn't really discussed the specifics about how their blossoming relationship would impact their professional personas. However, she couldn't help the smile that just the sound of his voice and the nickname only he used evoked. "Listen something's come up…"

Her smile dimmed---he must have reconsidered. She didn't want to hear his excuses, so she interrupted. "That's fine, Booth."

"Fine? What's fine?" His tone was perplexed.

"You don't have to explain, Booth."

"Explain? At this point I'd settle for knowing what we're talking about. I just called because Rebecca's got a work thing and needs me to take Parker this weekend, so I was hoping I could get a rain check."

"Oh." Her tone was sheepish. She wasn't normally prone to jumping to conclusions, but since last night she had been slightly off balance. Booth had basically declared his intentions. She should have known he hadn't changed his mind, but when it came to relationships her track record made her wary by nature…and this was uncharted territory. "By rain check, I assume you mean that you would like to postpone our…I'd say 'date' but given your dislike of the word, how about 'postpone our outing'?"

Booth wasn't sure exactly what she had been thinking, but he knew her well enough to gather that she had assumed he'd changed his mind. Experience had taught her that she wasn't worth or deserving of the effort. He vowed to change that. He knew it would take time and empirical evidence, so instead of addressing it, he responded, "Outing? I didn't think anything could be worse, but that's pretty close. Actually, I was hoping we could modify our plans. I want our first…whatever…to be---and this is going to sound hokey as hell---but I want it to be unforgettable…and while including Parker might do the trick, it might kill the mood."

His tone was light and she was grateful he'd let her other comments pass. He had an uncanny knack of knowing when to press. She answered in kind. "I'll check my schedule and see if we can reschedule. I'm a very busy woman, Booth, so I expect you'll make it worth my while."

"Making demands already, Bones? Scratch that. You've been telling me what to do from day one."

"And yet here we are."

"True. So how does your telling me what to do and me doing it, fit in with your whole alpha male theory?"

She could picture him gesturing dismissively with his free hand as he said 'alpha male theory'. Smiling she responded, "The problem with your argument, Booth, is that it's predicated on the idea that you actually _do_ what I want." Knowing this was a circular argument, they both conceded with a shared laugh.

"So do you _want_ to come with Parker and me to the Folklife Festival on Saturday?"

"You and Parker?"

"You remember him. My son. Good-looking kid…takes after his dad."

"Vaguely."

"Nice, Bones. So what do you say?" Though his tone was casual, she knew he wanted to her to come. Before their talk…their kisses…spending the day with Booth and Parker would have been a welcome opportunity to observe her partner---a chance to see him in a different environment. Now it seemed like a loaded situation fraught with future implications. As if reading her mind, he added, "Look, I know this whole thing is new and we're still figuring things out. If it makes you feel better, we can pretend you didn't almost jump me last night. We'll just listen to music, eat some food, buy Parker some tacky souvenirs, and call it a day. Just consider it extra credit."

"Extra credit?"

"Yeah, towards the continuing education of Temperance Brennan. You wanted insight into how I connect with people…the things that are important to me and help me relate during interviews. Parker's a huge part of that. Being a father has definitely altered my take on life. And…" Booth didn't finish his sentence. He had been going to say that at the end of the day, he was a package deal. Parker's existence hadn't really figured into their discussion, but it didn't negate his impact. Deciding now was not the time, he tried to cover. "And if you say no, it means you won't get to see my smiling face until Monday."

Brennan had an idea where Booth had been going with that train of thought, but decided to follow his lead. Rolling her eyes, she said, "That would be quite the hardship. Your skills of persuasion must be improving, Booth. I'll come."

"Outstanding. We'll pick you up at one." Without waiting for a response…or for her to change her mind, he hung up.

Shaking her head with amusement, Brennan flipped her phone closed. She turned back to the bones on the table and found Zack, Hodgins, and Angela watching her…apparently eavesdropping on her conversation, although she recognized the lab platform was not the most private place in the world. .

Zack looked impatient and completely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place. The phone call had interrupted their examination. Hodgins looked amused, but wisely chose to say nothing. Angela didn't say a word, instead she pointed towards Brennan's office. Without waiting she left the platform. Brennan took a fortifying breath and followed.

Angela was leaning on the arm of the couch. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her foot was tapping in time with her impatience. Brennan said nothing as she took a seat at her desk. She recognized the annoyed look in Angela's eyes. She waited for the inevitable.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Sweetie?" Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Apparently, _you_ think there is." Booth must be rubbing off on her. She knew better than to push Angela's buttons, but she couldn't resist.

"I am so not in the mood, Brennan. Jack asked me to dinner tomorrow night. Like we aren't together all time already. He said to wear something 'smoking' and not to forget my dancing shoes. You know that means he's going to propose again, right? So, if there's anything you'd like to say that I should know as your best friend, I suggest you tell me now. Ok? Ok."

Realizing Angela's outburst had more to do with Hodgins's impending proposal and less to do with her failure to tell her about Booth, Brennan leaned so that her elbows were resting on her desk. Quietly, she asked, "Are you ok, Ange? If you need or want to talk…well, I'm here in all my socially inept glory." She shot Angela a self-depreciating smile.

Angela could hear the concern in her friend's voice. With a sigh, she sat down in the chair in front of Brennan's desk. "I do, but it's not you I need to talk to. I just don't know how to tell Jack I can't marry him."

"Are you sure you can't? Because you don't look sure."

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage. I thought you'd think this is a good thing. Aren't you always telling me about how getting married will limit my legal freedoms or something equally demoralizing?" Angela knew she wasn't being fair, but she wanted Brennan to tell her that saying no was the right decision. Brennan's wavering was doing nothing for her piece of mind.

"You're right. I don't believe in marriage, but you do…or at least you're open to it. And like you said, this isn't about the institution, Angela. This is about you and Hodgins. I've never seen you this happy. That's got to count for something."

"That's because I've never been this happy…at least until he asked me to marry him. Now it's like this huge white elephant sitting in the room waiting to crush the life out of our relationship."

Brennan was sure this was another idiom she was supposed to be familiar with, but the image it conjured up was sufficient to give her an idea what Angela was talking about. "Has Hodgins been pressuring you?"

"Not even a little bit, but it's out there…and I know he's going to ask me again."

"Does it have to end in marriage?"

"I think so. Isn't that what it's all about? You find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and then you stand up in front of your friends and family and make it official."

"So anything else is pointless?" Brennan was starting to become very uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking. The implications were not lost on her.

"I hope not, but I don't know." Angela caught a fleeting look of something she couldn't quite put a finger on in Brennan's eyes. "If it's meant to be, I believe it will be."

"You have no evidence to support that conclusion, Angela. It's pure conjecture resulting from one too many 'chick flicks' and romance novels."

"Ouch." After a moment, she said, "Love conquers all is a cliché for a reason, Brennan. I guess I just have faith." The atmosphere had shifted during the course of the conversation. Angela was feeling more settled than when she had walked into the office, but Brennan now seemed agitated. It was Angela's turn to lean on Brennan's desk and ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate on that pithy response? Maybe shed some light on your 'outing'?"

Brennan leaned back in her chair and contemplated the ceiling for a moment. She knew Angela wasn't going to let the subject drop. Returning her attention to Angela, she clarified, "Booth, Parker, and I are going to the Folklife Festival on the Mall this weekend."

"Nicely done, Brennan. You answered the question without really answering the question. Try this one. Why doesn't Booth like the word 'date'?"

Brennan answered automatically. "It makes him feel like a teenager."

Angela gently prodded. "And you know this because…"

"Because Booth and I are…dating." As the words left her mouth, she felt the same discomfort he had described. Almost to herself, she added, "He's right. I feel like a teenager, too. There's got to be better word."

"Before you get all caught up in word choice, maybe you could throw a few details my way. Give me something to think about besides the elephant."

The two friends shared a smile. "There's not much to tell. You know about the other night when Booth cooked…."

"And you laid one on him." Angela gleefully interjected.

"Right." Shaking her head at how incorrigible Angela was, Brennan continued, "Well, last night we talked about it and we're going to give it a shot…give us a shot." Unbidden and, as Angela noted, perhaps unconsciously, a quiet smile appeared on her friend's face.

"It's about time."

Eying Angela suspiciously, she asked, "That's it? That's all you've got to say?" With a smug smile, Angela nodded. "Two years of innuendo mixed in with blatant suggestions and that's your response?"

"Like I said, I have faith."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Just for fun.

A/N: Thanks to those who continue to stick with this. Thanks to A pointing me in the right direction.

Brennan idly flipped through the latest Journal of Forensic Sciences. She tried to concentrate on an article discussing the use of fracture patterns of the skull to differentiate blunt force from ballistics trauma. However, she couldn't seem to stop glancing at the clock. Parker and Booth weren't due for another fifteen minutes, but their impending arrival loomed large.

While she agreed in theory with Booth's idea that today would be like any of their other lessons, two things distinguished it in her mind---Parker's presence and their decision to…she couldn't even use the word "date" in her own thoughts anymore…try for more. Normally, Parker's presence wouldn't have caused Brennan any real anxiety, because Booth willing served as a buffer and their time together was limited to coincidental meetings. There were no expectations, but today was different. This was planned interaction. Her limited experience with children made her question her ability to relate appropriately. While she knew she would have felt anxious prior to any outing necessitating significant discourse with a child, Brennan was able to admit to herself that the fact that it was Booth's son added to her unease. The second issue compounded the first. Ignoring the shift in their relationship was easier said than done, especially because they were still working out the details.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on the door. Placing the magazine on the coffee table, she took a deep breath then stood and went to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Booth. In one motion he said, "Hey, Bones" and leaned in as though to greet her with a kiss. Brennan leaned towards him as well, but only to look around him to say hello to Parker.

Confused at finding no one behind Booth, she took a step back. "Aren't you missing someone?"

"Nice to see you, too." Smiling, he brushed past her and walked into the apartment. She closed the door behind him and waited for an explanation. "Rebecca's trip got canceled, so she decided to take him to Hurricane Harbor. The Folklife Festival can't really compete with that."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Still unused to the new parameters of their evolving relationship, she hesitated a moment before reaching out to take his hand.

He was touched by her attempt to comfort him and gave her hand a squeeze. Keeping her hand in his, he dragged her to the couch. He sank down into the cushions and pulled her down next to him. "Normally, not getting to spend time with Parker would put a damper on my day, but it turns out that I also had plans with this really hot squint." His description made her roll her eyes and gave him pause. "Huh? Hot squint? Two words I never thought I'd use in the same sentence." He wagged his eyebrows at her and received a playful punch in the shoulder. "Hey…I didn't say it wasn't true." He shot her a charm smile. "First lesson of the day, Bones: the correct response to a compliment is thank you."

With mock severity in her voice, she asked, "And if the compliment is relatively derogatory towards both women and scientists? Still the same protocol, Booth?"

"Absolutely." He deadpanned. They shared a smile. "So you still up for the Folklife Festival?"

"You still want to go?" Despite his teasing, she wasn't sure how he really felt about going without Parker.

"That was the game plan, but if you have a better idea…" Booth wasn't sure what to make of reticence. He hoped it wasn't indicative of any type of cold feet or other extremities on her part.

"Actually, the festival sounds like fun. I've missed it the last few years because I've been on vacation."

He was relieved by her answer, but couldn't resist giving her a hard time. "Vacation, Bones? Identifying unknown skeletons is still work, even if you do it on another continent."

"To each her own, Booth."

"Fair enough." He stood and offered her his hand. After the briefest hesitation, she took it and he pulled her to feet. He took the opportunity to slip his arms around her, so that they hung loosely around her hips. She mirrored his actions. Booth savored the feel of her in his arms---not because she was scared or sad, but because it was where she wanted to be. Smiling, he said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Brennan could see the contentment in his eyes. She knew they still had things to work out, but this small shared moment made her believe for the first time in her life that more was possible---that allowing another person to impact her sense of well-being wasn't irrational but rather the most direct path to fulfillment. The idea that someone…that Booth…could be that important to her was slightly unsettling, but at the same time she couldn't deny his impact or significance. She realized she didn't want to---to do so would be to negate everything that had happened between them and categorically rule out anything further happening.

Booth could almost see the cogs turning in Brennan's head. He knew she was thinking about them, so he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips as a gentle reminder of how far they had come. She responded immediately. Before either one of them could get too carried away, he stepped back and smiled. "We should go, otherwise you might miss the festival again this year."

With an impish glint in her eyes, she said, "I'd be willing to make that sacrifice, Booth."

He had seen many sides of Brennan, but he was really starting to like this bold, flirtatious incarnation of his partner…especially since their banter was no longer idle innuendo. Shaking his head ruefully, "Geez, Bones…are you trying to kill me?"

Cocking her head at him, she answered, "I was going more for tempt you…" It was her turn to wag her eyebrows at him.

Her expression made him laugh. With a smile, he said, "You've been doing that since we met, Bones. That's one lesson I think we can skip...But we're not skipping the festival."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Just for fun. No infringement intended.

A/N: Tweaking of the timeline. Slight references to Mother and Child in the Bay, Glowing Bones, and Stargazer. For more information about the festival just Google: Smithsonian Folklife Festival…I highly recommend it…Thanks to A for taking a gander…

Booth pulled into Brennan's spot at the Jeffersonian instead of trying to compete with the line of cars searching for parking. Climbing out of the SUV, he made his way around the car to where she was waiting for him. Smiling, he took her hand. Now that he was allowed to touch her, he was going to take every opportunity. He also recognized in the back of his mind that holding her hand for all to see was the modern day equivalent of bonking her on the head and carrying her over his shoulder. He wondered what she thought about him effectively staking his claim. Booth knew he would hear about it sooner or later. He was almost looking forward to it. He had a few other ideas about how he could mark his territory and he was willing to bet he could convince her to see things his way.

As they walked towards the Mall, Brennan noticed Booth's satisfied expression. She wondered if she looked as content. She hoped so. She didn't want him to doubt that this is what she wanted. With their joined hands, they were advertising to anyone that cared to know that they were together. Being in a relationship seemed to flick a switch within Brennan that made her more open to physical displays of affection. However, this was the first time she was really aware of how much more there was beyond the physical. By putting the breaks on in her apartment, Booth had forced the issue. This was about more than satisfying their biological urges.

To a degree she was still trying to come to terms with his words. She still wasn't quite convinced that love was anything more than dopamine and norepinephrine stimulating euphoria, which the general populace had confused with the abstract construct of love. Booth hadn't mentioned the word love yet, but she knew him well enough to know that it would come up. She also knew him well enough to know that while they may never come to a consensus about what to call whatever was going on between them, the lack of a label wouldn't deter him. He might not agree or completely understand her reasoning, but he respected it. It was what set him apart from the others who attempted to get close to her. They may have touched her body, but only Booth had touched her heart. The metaphysical thought took her by surprise. It was the closest she had ever come to admitting love was more than a physical response to neurotransmitters. Maybe this was what Angela had meant when she said sometimes your brain just shuts off. Glancing down at their entwined fingers, she wasn't sure it was such a bad thing. She gave his hand a squeeze, which he immediately returned.

The Jeffersonian Folklife Festival stretched out across the Mall. Families and tourist groups milled around taking in the wonders of the Mekong and Northern Ireland as well as the rich history of the state of Virginia. Stalls and vendors were interspersed between seating areas where the laughter of children and conversations mixed with the music of the region providing a unique soundtrack.

Booth watched her take it all in. She seemed completely at ease among the masses. Her eyes lit up as they approached the first area---the Mekong region. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I know I said you didn't always have to feed me, but I'm starving and the food smells amazing…" She didn't finish, but looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

Pretending it was hardship, he let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I could eat."

Smiling at his antics, she dragged him towards the nearest concessionaire. Without asking, she ordered spring rolls, Yunnan chicken, and pad thai. Booth didn't mind. They had shared enough meals to know each other's likes and dislikes. Grabbing chopsticks and a few napkins, they took their food to an empty table. They both sat on the same side so that they could share and watch the passing foot traffic. As they started eating, Booth was struck by how easily they had moved from partners to friends to more. The normal give and take between them effortlessly translated into their new relationship. He realized this was the natural progression. It was a first for him. He'd never been friends with a woman before it turned into something more. Normally, the more came first and, if he was lucky, the friends part came later. Looking at Brennan, he appreciated the difference and knew the foundation of their relationship was built on shared experiences and a unique understanding of one another. He had shared with her parts of himself that he preferred to keep hidden since they couldn't be forgotten. Together they had searched for answers about her parents' disappearance and their discoveries had provided her with some modicum of closure. It wasn't over by any stretch of the imagination, but she was no longer alone in her search. His thoughts were interrupted when she asked if he wanted the last spring roll.

"The last spring roll, Bones? I haven't even had one yet."

"You sleep, you lose, Booth." She grabbed the last one and took a bite before he could protest further.

"It's 'you snooze, you lose,' not that anyone's counting." As he spoke, he reached over and grabbed her hand and steered it towards his mouth. Then he took a huge bite of the remaining spring roll.

"Here I think you're trying to help me with my idiomatic expressions and it's really just a ruse to steal my egg roll. Have you no shame?" She tried to look indignant at him, but she couldn't quite manage a serious expression.

He was quick to answer. "Not even a little…at least not when it comes to food." She laughed at his joking honesty. Booth was captivated by the sound. He loved to see her so relaxed and was glad that he was part of the reason. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You ready to wander?" She nodded. They stood and he automatically took her hand.

"I'm curious to see how they depict the arts and crafts of the region. When I was consulting in Cambodia, the country was still rebuilding. They only had their traditions to cling to. Some of the things they created…they were just so beautiful. It was like they put all of their hopes for the future into whatever they were making…" She realized Booth was watching her intently, a slightly dumbfounded look on face. Self-consciously, she asked, "What?"

He shook his head as he answered, "You just catch me by surprise sometimes. You don't normally wax poetic about things, but that was…well, it was pretty poetic."

"Oh…"

Booth stopped walking and waited until she turned to face him, although she didn't meet his gaze. With his free hand, he used his knuckle to tilt her head so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "It's not a bad thing, Bones. It's just a side of you I don't get to see that often." He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I like it."

Smiling, she said, "If you're going to do that every time you see this side of me, you might be seeing it a lot more."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I like this side, too."

Arching an eyebrow at him, she asked, "The side that flirts shamelessly with you?"

"That would be it." Laughing together, they walked towards the first stand that had various woven textiles displayed and woman seated at a loom. They spent the afternoon wandering from the Mekong region into the Northern Ireland section where they saw traditional dances and learned a few words of Irish.

Towards the end of the afternoon they came across an exhibit about the Roots of Virginia. The area was full of family-friendly activities from planting seeds to uncovering artifacts from the past. As they walked by the exhibits, Brennan realized Booth was paying more attention to the families interacting than the displays. Not sure what else to say, but wanting to reach out to him, she asked, "Are you alright?"

He tried to shrug off her question. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Booth…"

"I think I liked it better when you couldn't read me so well."

Nudging him playfully, she said, "Don't blame me, it's all your fault."

"Once again, I'm too good for my own good."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant," she said while rolling her eyes. "So?"

"Well, it's not a water park, but I think Parker would have liked this..."

Nodding knowingly, she finished, "And you would've liked to share it with him."

Quietly, he agreed. "Yeah."

"The festival goes on for almost another week. You can come back, Booth. Just think of this as reconnaissance."

"I guess. But it's not just the festival …" He hesitated. He didn't want to ruin their day, but now that the topic of Parker had come up, he almost felt compelled to pursue it. He realized she was waiting for him to continue. "So we're doing this now…" He held up their joined hands. "And I want this. I want you, but…" His jaw clenched as he tried to find the words.

"But what?" She gently prodded.

"I don't want to get ahead ourselves, but when I look at you, I can see us old and gray and arguing…" She smiled at the image he described even though she wasn't sure where he was going with it. "But, Bones, it's not just you and me, you know? And we can't pretend Parker won't effect our relationship."

Brennan had known they were going to have to talk about Parker at some point, but she was still getting used to the idea of being with Booth. However, she realized that being involved with Booth meant being involved with his son. Parker helped define him and make him the man she trusted and respected. "Of course he will. He's your son. I've seen you with him. I know how important he is to you, but I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything. I just need you to know that we're a package deal. And I know you know that here." He gently touched her temple with his fingers. "But I need you to know it here, too, Bones." He lightly placed his hand on her chest above her heart.

Her first instinct was to refute the idea that there was a difference in consciousness between her head and her heart, but the look in his eyes convinced otherwise. Instead, she softly replied, "I do know, Booth. I just don't know what it means. Parker's your son. I don't know how I fit into that. I'm not mother material."

Booth's first instinct was to disagree, but that was a conversation best left for another time. Instead he said, "I'm not asking you to be. He's got Rebecca. But there are going to be times when Parker has to come first."

Brennan stiffened at his words. "You don't think I know that?" She pulled her hand from his grasp and turned to face him. "I keep saying this, but he's _your_ son. I understand that. And more, importantly, I understand you. I wouldn't expect anything less." He started to interrupt, but she silenced him with a look. "You once told me that when it comes to your child your love has to be absolute. Seeing you with Parker, I understand that. It's even helped me to understand why my parents made the choices they did. So yes, I realize that sometimes Parker is going to have to come first. Ok?"

Instead of responding, Booth crushed her to him and held on like he was never going to let go.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own them…Just for fun…

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing…And to A for being a superior sounding board…

When Booth finally released her, neither felt the urge to discuss the Parker situation further. It was as though they had reached an unspoken détente and were content to spend the rest of their time at the festival enjoying the cultural exhibits and each other. As the sun started to set, the air turned cool. Though he didn't need an excuse, he used the chill of the evening to pull Brennan to his side and draped an arm over her shoulder, again proclaiming to the world that she was his. When she immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, he couldn't help smiling. He loved not having to check the impulse to touch her. He loved that she seemed comfortable returning his touches. He loved walking aimlessly through the faceless crowds with her. He loved just being with her. Hell, he loved her.

The revelation surprised him. It was not a word he used casually, but now that he had labeled it, he couldn't deny what he felt. If asked he couldn't tell when the feelings of friendship and trust morphed into more. The gradual shift occurred like a stream smoothing the edges of a rock over time. It wasn't one particular thing about her, but rather the unique sum of her parts that made her everything he wanted and needed…loved.

Booth knew it was too early to the say the words. He knew they were words she might never really hear or accept. He knew the only way to tell her was to show her. He knew the scientist in her guarded the woman in her. He knew he would have to provide undeniable proof that two lives could mesh seamlessly into one, yet remain distinct, individual entities. He knew she was worth it. He knew her. He loved her.

Coming to an abrupt stop, he pulled her to him and let his kiss tell her what he knew his words couldn't. With every caress of his lips, he silently told her what he knew she didn't want to hear. After what seemed like both forever and an instant, he feathered a last kiss on her lips and held her loosely in his arms, losing himself in her eyes.

His eyes burned with unspoken emotion. She waited for him to say something, but he just held her, seemingly content to do so forever. Though she was still learning the nuances of his kisses, there was something intangibly different about that one. Her first impulse was to analyze the difference, but she got distracted by the sensations flooding her body as he fingers played her back to a tune known only to Booth.

The moment was interrupted as an oblivious tourist, head burrowed in his map, walked into them. He looked up apologetically. "Geez, I'm real sorry. I didn't see y'all standing there."

Booth shifted so that he was standing next to her. "No problem. We kind of stopped right in the middle of everything." He glanced at Brennan and caught her slight smirk. Nodding at the map in the man's hands, Booth asked, "You need some help?"

"I was just looking for the sculpture garden. I'm supposed to meet the wife there…" He glanced down at his watch. "Well, now."

"We were just leaving. It's on our way," Brennan offered.

"That'd be right nice of you folks, specially after I knocked into y'all." The threesome headed in the direction of the Jeffersonian, talking about the festival and the must-see places of DC. Two minutes later, they were in front of the Hirshhorn. "I see my wife. Thank you kindly. Enjoy the rest of your evening." With a wave he hurried over to his wife.

"Now that we've done our good deed for the day, are you ready to go?"

Taking once last glance around the lights of the festival, she nodded. Together they walked to Booth's SUV. Once they were in the car and on their way to Brennan's apartment, she said, "You know Hodgins is proposing to Angela tonight."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but Angela thinks he's going to because he told her to wear something 'smoking' and not to forget her dancing shoes. It definitely sounds like he was laying the groundwork for another proposal."

Nodding, he said, "Nice. He's going all out just like we talked about."

"You and Hodgins discussed proposing?"

"Yeah, right after she shot him down the first time. She said something about him not doing it right, so he asked me, since I…uh…" With a furtive glance in Brennan's direction, he finished, "had some experience in that department."

Unaware of Booth's discomfort with the topic, she continued, "But Rebecca said no. Was he asking how not to do it?" Her blunt question startled a half-cough half-chuckle from Booth. She glanced at him and realized what she had said. "I just meant…"

Smirking at her, he said, "I know exactly what you meant. And while true, Hodgins really just needed someone to bounce some ideas off of. Lucky for him it was me and not Zach." The two shared a laugh at the idea of a Zach offering advice on women.

"So what did you tell him?"

"To go all out and make it unforgettable. You know music, flowers, romance---the works."

"I would think that the most logical approach to proposing wouldn't involve the ephemeral, but rather the permanent. By that I mean the things that would be the best indicators of potential long-term happiness."

Curious where she was going with this train of thought, he hopped on board. "Such as?"

"Well, financial records indicating ability to provide. Medical records documenting good health and life expectancy…"

He had to interrupt. "You're kidding right, Bones?" He shot her a slightly incredulous look. "I agree that stuff helps make a marriage successful, but is that really what you want to hear about when a guy proposes to you?"

"Given my feelings regarding the institution of marriage, I don't actually expect to be proposed to. However, if it were to happen, I think I would be swayed more by evidence of planning and careful consideration than some grand romantic gesture."

Keeping one hand on the wheel, he shook his finger at her. "I think you're wrong, Bones. I think when it happens, financial statements and doctor's notes are going to be the last thing on your mind." He punctuated each thought with a point of his finger. "That stuff seems important now, but when you're at the point in a relationship when marriage is the next most logical step, it means you know all of the important stuff already. You know who you want to wake up with every morning. You know whose voice you want to hear when your day's gone to hell. You know there's only one person you can imagine spending the rest of your life with. The rest is just details, Bones."

She considered his words, but got hung up on one point. "You think marriage is the next logical step in a relationship?" Her conversation with Angela flashed through her mind. _Does it have to end in marriage? I think so. Isn't that what it's all about? You find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with and then you stand up in front of your friends and family and make it official._

He could hear the doubt in her voice, but he answered honestly. "I do." Booth reached across the console to take her hand. "For most people, but Bones, we're not most people."

She didn't respond. Instead she looked down at their joined hands and wondered how different they really were.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A/N: Still plugging along…Thanks for reading and reviewing…And as usual to A for premium sounding board services. Slight reference to The Woman in the Sand.

A tingling sensation in Booth's right arm woke him. He started to shift, when he realized the reason for his relative discomfort---Brennan. She was fast asleep with her head resting in the crook between his head and shoulder. Of their own accord his lips curled upwards as he recalled the events of last night. On the drive home after leaving the festival, they had somehow stumbled onto the topic of marriage. Unlike the Parker topic, he had not felt it necessary to delve too deeply. The existence and impact of his son on their relationship was an undeniable reality, while the theoretical construct of marriage was just that---something to be analyzed later. As a man who knew how to pick his battles, he'd answered her question honestly, while trying to convey his understanding that the conventional was not necessarily applicable to them. She'd been quiet during the rest of the drive back to her apartment, but he didn't press.

Given her pensive mood, he hadn't expected her to invite him in, but he'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd automatically assumed he was coming up. Once they were inside, she'd surprised him again when she asked for help setting up her plasma tv and Blu-ray dvd player. Apparently, she'd taken him seriously when he'd told her she'd need a television to really get a sense of relevant pop culture reference points, but hadn't gotten around to setting it up. Between the two of them, they made short work of getting the system up and running. Since her Clara Bow imitation in Vegas, he wasn't surprised when she pulled out a collection of classic dvds, including _Casablanca_, _All About Eve_, and Bow's big hit, _The Plastic Age_. After deciding on _To Have and Have Not_, they settled onto her couch to watch Bogey and Bacall banter. He didn't know how who had fallen asleep first, but he wasn't complaining.

The movie had long since ended and the blank screen cast everything in a blue haze. He stole a glance at his watch. It was just past two in the morning. He thought about waking her, but selfishly decided that although they would pay for it in the morning, he was quite content to stay exactly where he was. Slowly, he adjusted his position so that his arm could regain circulation and felt her instinctively burrow closer to him. His chest tightened with unspoken emotion. Gently, he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes as sleep enveloped him, knowing for once that his dreams couldn't compete with reality, not when she was in his arms.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Ringing. Something was ringing. Brennan opened her eyes and groggily pushed her hair out of her face with one hand as she searched for the source of the ringing. Still slightly disoriented, she felt her pillow shift beneath her. Turning her head she came face to face with a bleary-eyed Booth. He shot a lazy grin her direction. "Morning, Bones." Squinting at the sunlight seeping through the curtains, he asked, "You think you could get that?"

She shook her head no. Instead she closed the distance between them and caught his lips in a kiss. Slowly they explored the contours of each others' mouths as their hands roamed. Brennan slid her hand down his chest tracing his musculature and feeling his body react to her every touch, even as her own pulsated with awareness as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, urging her closer. As she started to slip her hand beneath his t-shirt, his cell phone rang. Groans of frustration erupted from both of them as they broke apart, while he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Booth." He practically growled into the receiver.

"Good morning to you too, Special Agent Sunshine."

Glancing at his watch, he decided Angela was entirely too chipper for nine in the morning. "Is there something in particular you wanted, Angela?"

"Just wondering if you know where Brennan is. I tried her apartment and cell, but she's not answering. Now if she's otherwise occupied, could you just tell her that we are doing brunch today and I will not take no for answer?"

Casually Booth responded, "I suppose I could pass it along."

"She's with you, isn't she?" Intuitively knowing she was right, she continued. "Perfect. You're coming, too. Firefly at 11." Without waiting for a response, she hung up.

Flipping his phone closed, he announced, "We've been invited to brunch…actually, summoned is probably more accurate."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Just for fun.

A/N: This chapter is for _A_. If not for her, I would've pulled the plug on this story…She's convinced me there's some life left…Also: Some tweakage of events from Glowing Bones and Stargazer…

Hodgins and Angela were already seated near the firefly tree in the center of the room when Brennan and Booth walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't even realize they weren't alone until Booth jokingly said, "You two need to get a room otherwise I'm going to lose my appetite." He held Brennan's chair for her before sitting down himself.

Jack stood up at Booth's words and turned to Angela. "I told you they wouldn't mind if we bailed. Let's go." He held his hand out to her, eyes twinkling.

Pretending to be annoyed with his antics, she pointed to his chair and said, "Sit." With a playful pout he did, taking her hand in his as he sat. It was as though he couldn't bear to not be connected to her in some way.

Brennan watched the exchange with amusement. She hoped their lighthearted mood meant that Angela had been wrong about last night---maybe Hodgins hadn't proposed. She shot Booth a look, wordlessly asking what his take on the situation was. With a slight shrug, he indicated they should wait and see.

Angela observed the silent exchange and couldn't help smiling. The romantic in her had believed that the two of them would eventually realize how perfect they were for each other, but sometimes she'd worried that their collective stubbornness would prevent them from seeing it. Apparently, love trumps pigheadedness. With a knowing look, she insincerely said, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything this morning."

Rolling his eyes at her feigned disinterest, Booth muttered, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Yes." With a teasing leer, Hodgins interjected before Angela could answer.

"Hodgins…" Brennan started to chide him, but decided it would only encourage him, so she redirected her attention towards Angela. "I'm glad you chose Firefly. I can't remember the last time we were here."

"Definitely pre-Booth. Now you're more of a greasy spoon kinda girl…must be the company you're keeping these days." She winked at Booth.

"So did you invite us here just to mock my taste in restaurants?"

"Yes," she immediately replied. "To be followed by an in depth discussion about your fashion choices." She shot a pointed look at his blue t-shirt with a goldfish inside the outline of an armored tank.

Booth immediately glanced down at his shirt. Looking back up, he found them all watching him. Shrugging with sheepish look, he asked, "What?"

Before anyone could answer, their waiter interrupted, "Dude, nice shirt." Smothered laughter greeted his comment. He looked around the table for an explanation, but none was forthcoming. Unconcerned, he ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair and asked, "Uh, like what can I get you? We've got some specials, like this totally wicked spinach mushroom omelet." His delivery matched his surfer boy looks. Pen poised to take their order, he waited.

Angela shot Hodgins a look as though asking if this guy was for real. Tossing a wink her way, he answered, "Dude, I am totally feeling the green eggs and ham and my little beach bunny here will have pop pop's French toast and, like, could you bring some coffee over pronto?"

Seemingly oblivious, the waiter said, "Absolutely." He turned to Brennan to take her order, but seemed to get distracted by her physical assets.

"Eyes up, Keanu." The waiter's eyes quickly shifted up from Brennan's chest to Booth, who was glaring at him. "I'll have the steak and eggs. Bones, what do you want?"

Shaking her head in amusement at Booth's obvious annoyance, she answered, "I'll have the egg BLT."

Menacingly, he told the waiter, "She'll have the egg BLT." Without a word, the waiter scurried away from the table.

"Impressive, Booth. You terrified the guy with only five words---two of which were egg BLT." Angela followed her pronouncement with a golf clap.

Ignoring Angela, he turned to Brennan and said, "I should have ignored my phone, too."

"And miss this like totally awesome brunch?" Hodgins continued to channel their Keanuesque waiter. "Surely you jest?"

"Hmm…Brennan for breakfast or just breakfast? I don't know, Hodgins, he might be on to something…" Angela wagged her eyebrows at the pair suggestively.

Stealing a kiss, he said, "I'd rather have you."

"Let's hope you feel like that in sixty years." Angela's quiet response contrasted starkly to her earlier banter.

"Sixty years, Ange?" Brennan gently prodded, although she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well, that's the diamond anniversary, and they are a girl's best friend." Though her words were light, it was obvious she was worried about how her announcement would go over.

Brennan immediately leaned across the table and pulled Angela into a spontaneous hug, as Booth slapped Hodgins on the shoulder. "Congrats, man. I told you over-the-top romantic was the way to go."

"Actually, she said no when I asked her again."

"What?" His confusion was evident.

"She said no…"

Booth interrupted. "I heard you, but aren't you two engaged?"

Bringing Angela's hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on it before answering. "Yeah, we are."

Alternately looking at each of them, Brennan was now as confused as Booth. "I don't understand."

"It's simple really. I proposed." Confidently, she pulled her left hand from Hodgins's and showed the dumbstruck couple her engagement ring.

Brennan was the first to regain her composure. The disbelief evident in her voice, she asked, "You proposed?"

Angela met Brennan's eyes with a steady gaze. Now that she had made her decision and shared it, her lingering doubts seemed to dissipate. "I did." Seeing the certainty in her friend's eyes, Brennan nodded her understanding.

Booth was still confused. "But you said no to Hodgins…Is this a women's lib thing?"

Before Angela could answer, Hodgins did for her. "No. It's most definitely an Angela thing." The smitten look he wore tempered his words.

Booth continued to look skeptical, so Angela clarified. "Hodgins asked again and it was perfect--- everything a girl could ask for, but it wasn't me."

"But there's a ring on your finger…" Booth looked pointedly at her hand.

"You don't miss a trick, do you, G-Man?" Angela teased.

"Ange…"

"Fine. On the way home, Hodgins said the only thing I needed to hear." All three of them looked expectantly at her, including Jack since still wasn't quite sure what he had said to change her mind---not that he was going to question his good fortune. "He said it didn't matter if we got married." Turning to face Hodgins, she continued. "You said I was enough---that I was all you needed." She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then turned back to Booth and Brennan. "I realized that it wasn't marriage I was afraid of. I was just scared of not being enough. Once we'd cleared that up, I took matters into my own hands and here we are."

Before any further discussion could occur, their waiter reappeared with a carafe of coffee and four mugs, which he haphazardly set on the table before beating a hasty retreat. His silence was underscored by the amused looks on everyone's faces but Booth's. Ignoring them he poured the coffee while Angela continued her story. "That actually brings me to why we're here."

"You mean there's more?" With mock exasperation he exclaimed, "I thought we were here for food."

Ignoring Booth, Brennan asked, "So you were saying?"

Taking a deep breath before speaking, Angela nervously began, "Look, I know how you feel about marriage, but I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor. You're my best friend. It would…"

Before she could finish her pitch, Brennan once again launched herself across the table and grabbed Angela in a hug. "Yes. I would love to. Thank you for asking me." They embraced a moment longer before settling back in their seats.

Grinning hopefully, Booth asked, "Does that mean we can eat now?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own it…just for fun…

A/N: Thanks for continuing to stick with it…As a sidenote, I know the Folger's is closed on Sunday, but that detail had to be sacrificed in the name of the timeline…Thanks as per usual to _A_…Also to _G_: Drink lots of milk…It does a broken body good… ;)

After brunch, they left Angela and Hodgins to continue their engagement celebration privately. As they walked out of the restaurant, Booth was surprised when Brennan reached for his hand. It caught him off guard, because it was normally him reaching for her. Despite the fact that she'd kissed him first and since, handholding was in some ways more intimate. He knew she was not shy about physically expressing herself when in a relationship, but holding hands was different. It spoke of a relationship that went beyond the purely physical. It was about letting the world know you were unavailable. He liked the idea that Brennan was marking her territory as well. He gave her hand a squeeze. "So what do you want to do now?"

She wasn't sure how her request would go over, but she trusted him enough to ask anyway. "How about the Folger's?"

"Folger's? Like 'the best part of waking up is Folger's in your cup', Folger's?" He half asked, half sang.

Rolling her eyes at him, she clarified, "Not the coffee, Booth. The library."

"I know. I was just testing you. Think of it as a pop culture quiz." He shot her a playful smile before continuing. "But, seriously, Bones, it's a beautiful Sunday afternoon and you want to go to the library?"

"Yes. They have a special exhibit I'd like to see before it closes and with work and other distractions…" She shot him a pointed look. "I just haven't made it over there yet."

Booth knew he was going to agree from the moment she suggested it, but it didn't stop him from giving her a hard time. "What kind of special exhibit? Will there people in costume? And by costume, I mean men in tights. Because if there are, I'm gonna have to pass."

He expected her to take umbrage with his deliberately provoking remarks, but she didn't. Instead she asked, "Worried they'll have better legs?"

Chuckling he answered, "You sure know how to wound a guy." With a wink, he added, "And I thought you liked my legs, Bones. I seem to remember something about well-developed calves…"

"That's what I said, but I meant…"

"Bones, I know what you meant. Believe me I know. I'm just shocked you would objectify me like that. Talk about double standards." He looked at her with mock disappointment.

Scoffing at him, she said, "As if it isn't your fantasy to have women covet your body. You may work out because of the related health benefits, but part of the reason also stems from pure vanity."

"So I take care of myself, that's not a bad thing, right?"

She stopped walking, released his hand, and took a step back. Crossing her arms in front of her, she gave him a once over---her eyes slowly moving from his face down over his body and then back to meet eyes. Nodding critically, she said, "It's only a single opinion and therefore not statistically relevant, but I would say emphatically that it is _not_ a bad thing." She closed the distance between them and stood so that there was no space between them leaning so she could whisper into his ear. "In fact, it's a _very_ good thing." Her breath caressed his ear and sent shivers down his spine, but before he could react, she moved away from him, a smug smile on her face.

Through a clenched jaw, he threatened, "You're going to pay for that."

With a wink, she said, "I'll hold you to that."

To himself, he muttered, "She is trying to kill me."

Brennan heard him and couldn't help smirking at him. Smiling she took his hand again. As soon as her fingers touched his, they closed around hers and pulled her roughly to him. Without warning, his lips were on hers and he kissed her thoroughly. When they came up for air, she looked at him curiously. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

Smiling, he said, "I told you I liked this side of you."

"You're just trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes." His eyes lit up at her answer, but then after a beat she added, "But we're still going to the Folger's."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." With a teasing long-suffering sigh, he said, "So tell me about the exhibit. Why is it on your must see list?"

"It's Shakespeare in American Life. It examines his work and influence on American culture. You can just think of it as my contribution to your education _about_ Temperance Brennan."

Once again she used his own words against him, but he didn't mind. "How so?"

"Well, if I were making my own Top Ten, the Bard would make my list."

"Really? I know you and Gordon, Gordon traded quotes…I was having senior English flashbacks…but why's old Willie on your list?"

"He writes on so many levels and every time you go back to his works, there's something else that you didn't see before." Booth watched her as she spoke. He could tell she wasn't finished yet. He waited patiently. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. She seemed lost in her thoughts, and when she finally spoke it was more to herself than to him. "My father and I used to read his plays. He gave me a complete folio for my birthday. After they left, I used to read it and, just for a moment, it was like it he was there with me."

Booth didn't say anything, but felt privileged she had shared this part of herself with him. She rarely spoke about how she had coped during her time in the system. It was a testament to how far they had come. He knew there wasn't anything he could say, so instead he pulled her close again and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: As usual not mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Musie, as _A_ calls her, was NOT cooperating. Thanks for sticking with this. Also, consider this my homage to Velveeta. You've been warned. As usual, thanks to _A_ for keeping on me as well as offering invaluable insights…

Booth held the heavy wooden door to the Folger's Shakespeare Library open for Brennan. Dusk was just settling over the capital's skyline as she walked out into the garden surrounding the building. She took a moment to just savor the feeling of the light evening breeze on her face as she reflected on the day. It had been nearly perfect from the start. Waking up next to Booth hadn't been awkward---it had felt surprisingly normal. And while Angela's interruption had been frustrating, her engagement news had been worth it. Her friend had been radiant. Brennan couldn't begrudge Angela a moment of happiness now that she had finally found someone she could love and who loved her. She might not be convinced about the existence of love, but she wasn't willing to discount her friend's beliefs as they directly impacted her sense of well-being. And despite Booth's attempts to get out of going to the exhibit, they had spent the last few hours wandering through the library together.

She expected him to hurry her through the displays, but he had been patient. Giving her time to read the captions and even asking a few questions along the way. He had been particularly taken with the Shakespeare in War section. The display had described how Shakespeare's plays had been distributed along side the Bible to the troops and how the term "band of brothers" had been coined by the Bard in _Henry V_. Booth had not said much, but she could tell he was thinking about his own time in the service. Offering the only comfort she could, she had laced her fingers with his, letting him know she was there. His mere presence was enough when she was accosted by memories from the past that caught her unaware. She was surprised at how easy it was to lean on him, literally and figuratively, now that she had the freedom to do so. Brennan checked that thought. She knew he had always been there for her, she just hadn't allowed herself to do so. The thought of him made her instinctively seek him out. Turning her head she found him standing watching her.

He had followed Brennan out of the library and saw her stop in the garden. Closing her eyes she had tilted her head and let the light wind play with her hair. The sight had stopped Booth in his tracks. He was captivated by her and couldn't tear his eyes away. He wasn't sure how long they had stood there, but when her head turned and her shining hazel eyes met his, he was overcome with emotion for the brilliant woman in front of him. Reverently, he shot a "thank you" skyward as he continued to watch her with what he knew was an unabashedly goofy grin plastered on his face. He didn't care.

Brennan turned to fully face Booth. His eyes captured her every movement like they normally did. She'd always been aware of his scrutiny, but had determinedly ignored it. Now that she didn't have to, she reveled in it. Booth, for all of his alpha male tendencies, wore his heart on his sleeve or, in this case, in his eyes. The emotions swirling in his eyes spoke to her, despite his never uttering the words---he loved her. The revelation didn't surprise her, but she was willing to admit, if only to herself, that it scared her. She knew the words would follow and she wasn't sure what to do with them. Part of her wanted to wrap them around her, like Booth's arms, and lose herself in them and the promise they offered. Another part of her questioned whether she could ever return the words, and if she couldn't, would her inability ultimately be the undoing of them? She wasn't sure where her hesitancy came from. They were just words. Words that promised more, but in her experience only led to loss. She realized she might have been hiding behind science when she said she didn't believe in love---what she didn't believe in was forever. Looking at Booth standing on the steps of the Folger's, she realized even if she didn't believe in forever, it didn't stop her from wanting it…with him. She wondered if that would be enough.

Booth watched the play of emotions across Brennan's face and wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew the exhibit had brought up memories from her past, but she had seemed relieved to share them with him. It was yet another side of her that he loved. He closed the distance between them and pulled her close. Her arms slipped around him and he was caught of guard by the intensity of her embrace. She was clinging to him---molding their bodies together. He returned the pressure, offering reassurance to whatever what troubling her. He whispered in her ear, "You ok?"

So quietly he almost missed it, she answered, "I am now." After another moment, she pulled back from him, leaving her arms linked around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. "Thank you for coming with me."

Squinting at her through the dusky sunlight, he said, "All you have to do is ask, Bones. I'll be there."

Though his words were light, she answered seriously, "I know." She pulled his head down to hers and met his lips in a kiss packed with all the words she didn't know how to say. They lost themselves in the moment---in each other. Only the sound of a car honking and a teenager's taunting call to "get a room" caused them to pull apart. "We should listen to them."

Her words made him do a double take. "What?"

"We should get a room. Although technically, we both have apartments, so I guess the question is really your place or mine?" She arched an eyebrow waiting for him to respond. She might not know how to tell him what she was feeling, but showing him she could do.

Her candor didn't surprise him, but the timing felt abrupt. "Just like that?" Booth knew he was insane to question her, but she meant too much to him to rush this.

"You told me when it happened, you wanted me to be sure. I'm sure. Sure about you. Sure about us." She met his questioning gaze head on.

In her eyes, he saw the truth of her words. She was ready for the next step and all that it meant. His eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand and started to head for the car.

"Just like that?" she tossed his words back at him.

Shooting her his patented grin, he answered, "Bones, you're usually right. Who am I to argue?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: All things must come to an end…and this story has reached that point. Thanks for sticking with it. Your reviews and comments have been greatly appreciated. Also, to A for...well, too many things to list here...Anyhow...hope it was worth the wait...

She was sprawled across the bed, a navy sheet draped over her lower back and from which her right leg poked out as it hung over the edge. Her head was burrowed into the pillow as she instinctively sought to hide from the sunlight slipping through the curtains. Standing clad only in black boxer briefs, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Despite how they had spent the night, he was still in shock that she was actually in his bed. Part of him had expected to either wake up and discover it had been a very explicit dream or find that she had snuck out in the dead of the night. It had taken him a moment to process her presence when he awoke before his alarm and then a wave of satisfaction washed over him. He had quietly slipped from bed and made his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. After taking a quick inventory of his cupboards and setting out a mug for her, he pulled out a bag from the Folger's and withdrew a small card. After scrawling a brief note, he propped it up next to the mug and headed back to the bedroom to wake her. The sight of her in his bed stopped him in his tracks. She was a vision as the sunlight caressed her body with its rays.

If the shrill sound of his alarm hadn't woken her, he wasn't sure he would have had the heart to wake her himself. His lips curled in a smile as she blindly flailed in vain looking for the alarm. Taking pity on her he moved to the side of the bed and turned off the annoying clock. Her confusion was evident; she knew she hadn't shut off the clock. He watched her tense slightly as the realization that she wasn't alone dawned on her. He lowered himself onto the side of the bed and brushed a few errant strands of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and met his. Her automatic smile upon seeing him relieved him more than any words she might have said. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Morning."

She instinctively reached down and pulled the sheet up. Turning to lay on her back she leaned back on the pillow and looked up at Booth. "Morning." Running a hand through her hair, she was stuck by how natural it felt to wake up and see him smiling down at her. She wasn't self-conscious in the least. He knew her so well already and last night had been like the final layer being peeled back. She had expected to feel vulnerable and exposed now that they had crossed that imaginary line in the sand, but instead she felt a sense of connection and well-being. She trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone else. He had proved himself time and again to her. Last night as they came together, he had put her needs first, just as he always did. Now looking up into his dark brown eyes, she saw a wealth of emotion radiating from them. In the past, she would have ignored what she saw there, but she found she couldn't. Reaching out a hand she gently cupped his cheek.

He brought his hand up to hers and pulled it to his lips and pressed a kiss into her open palm. He felt an overwhelming need to tell her what she meant to him, but at the same time, he wasn't sure she was ready to hear the words or even if he had the right words to make her really hear him. He slid down the bed and pulled her body flush with his so that his lips were even with her ear. It was easier to say what he had to say without having to see her reaction. She started to turn to face him, but he held her in place. She realized his intent and waited. "Bones, I…I know you don't buy into the whole concept of love and that's fine. You don't have to. If chalking this up to some biological reaction helps you sleep at night, that's fine, too. I don't care what we call this, just so long as you realize that there's no going back. You're mine now. And before you get all hacked about my caveman mentality, you should know the opposite is true, too." He turned her head towards him with a light touch of his thumb under her chin so that their eyes met. "You're stuck with me, ok?"

"Hmm…" She pretended to ponder his question. His eyes bored into her while he waited for her response. After what seemed like an endless moment to Booth, she answered, "I guess I can live with that." He nodded at her words. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was enough for him. She might never accept or say the words, but as long as she was by his side, he didn't care. What they shared didn't need a label.

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. Cocking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "Want to play hooky, Bones?"

"Trying to corrupt me already, Booth?"

"With any luck." His quick retort was accompanied by his patented smile.

Shaking her head in amusement, she responded, "As tempting an offer as that is, we both have a lot of work to do." Her words dimmed his smile as he felt the real world intrude on them. Brennan saw this and felt the uncharacteristic need to reassure him that she had no regrets. "I'll make it up to you tonight." She leaned up and pressed a hot kiss to his lips that left them both breathless.

When he had recovered his senses, he said, "Promises, promises." Before she could respond, he hoisted himself off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a quick shower. There's coffee in kitchen." Brennan watched him leave admiring his sculpted physique. She was assailed by memories of their night together. She had always enjoyed sex, but even she was willing to admit that last night had been about more than satisfying physical urges. It had been intense and like nothing she had ever experienced before. As he had deduced, the scientist in her wanted to chalk it up to extreme sexual compatibility, but the woman her in was willing to admit that it meant more because he knew her intimately---emotionally and, now, physically. She appreciated that he didn't press her to define their relationship---it was enough that they were together.

She heard the shower turn on, so she slipped from under the sheet and grabbed his discarded dress shirt. Feeling slightly decadent as his unique scent enveloped her, she fastened a few buttons and headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the mug sitting next to a freshly brewed pot of coffee as well as the card Booth had left. She poured herself a cup of coffee before picking up the note card. The light green cardstock was embossed with Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. She scanned the familiar words. He'd underlined "it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken". Turning the card over she saw his familiar handwriting. He had written:

_Bones…Knowing how you feel about the guy, I figured it'd be alright to steal his words to let you know how I feel about you…To connecting and top ten lists…Booth_

Leaning against the counter sipping her coffee, she traced the words with her fingertip. There was no hiding from what he felt and she found she didn't want to. It was after all Booth. He seemed to transcend all of her fears and issues that stemmed from her parents' abandonment. Without realizing it, she had tethered herself to him but rather than feeling confined, she felt lighter and freer than she ever had before. For so long she had hidden from the possibility that there could be more between them. Now she wondered why it had taken them so long. However, she conceded to herself that had they acted immediately on the attraction between them, she probably wouldn't be standing in his kitchen. She would have slunk off in the middle of the night having satisfied her physical desire for him. But with Booth it was different---more. Leaving in the middle of the night would have been a betrayal of all that had brought them to this moment in time. She knew he didn't expect her to change for him and maybe because of the lack of pressure from him to conform to some ideal, she was willing to reconsider some of her long held beliefs.

From the start he had been showing her through his actions, lessons, and steady presence that she could count on him. Now, with the Bard's words he was telling her everything he thought she didn't want to hear from him. By offering written words, he was giving her the opportunity to process and form a coherent response without him hovering. It was yet another thoughtful act that put her first without regard for his own feelings. Brennan knew it was time for her to step up and meet him halfway. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her bag and unzipped the inner pocket and pulled out a small paper folded into eighths. She quickly unfolded the paper and added two words before refolding it. Folded paper in one hand and Booth's card in the other, she walked back to his bedroom, where he was just finishing getting dressed.

He smiled sheepishly as she caught him examining his reflection in the mirror. "I know. I'm vain, but it's kind of endearing, right?" His tone was light, but when she only smiled absently, he quickly moved towards her and then he saw what she was holding. He stopped a few feet short of her. Running a hand through his damp hair, he said, "I just wanted you to know. That's all. No response required."

"Booth, you're wrong." His eyes communicated his unspoken question about what exactly he was wrong about. "A response is required. I don't know why you keep giving me a free pass, but you deserve more…"

Before she could continue, he interrupted. "I don't want more. I just want you. End of story."

"If you'd just let me finish…" She waited a moment to see if he was going to interrupt once more. When he remained silent, she continued, "I want you, too." His eyes lit up at her words, but he wisely said nothing. "I told you before that I'm not very good at this, but my mother used to say that if you didn't write it down, it didn't happen. And then you did this." She held up the green note card. "So it only seems fair to give you this." She held up the folded paper in her other hand. As though removed from his body, he watched her place the paper in his outstretched hand. His fingers closed automatically around the folded sheet. "Remember when we were trying to decide what to do about this?" She gestured to the space between them. "Well, I really did make notes…" They both glanced down at his closed fist. Not meeting his eyes, she said quickly, "I'm going to take a shower."

Before he could respond, she pulled the door closed behind her. His eyed the closed door before turning his attention to the folded piece of paper in his hand. He remembered sitting in the restaurant when she pulled out the paper. Then he had been worried that its contents had the power to keep them apart. Now he wasn't sure what to expect. The fact that it was Brennan meant that just about anything could be written on the paper. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, he unfolded the paper. There were only a few lines. Apparently, she hadn't needed that much convincing. Her words were written clearly without any hesitation. In clear black ink was written:

_If anyone can make me believe in love, it's him._

_If anyone can make me believe in forever, it's him._

_If anyone is worth the risk, it's Booth._

Underneath, in blue ink---like they were added as an afterthought---were the words:

_I believe._

Booth gripped the paper tightly, unable to wrap his head around the words on the paper. He automatically glanced at towards the bathroom door and found her watching him from the doorframe instead of showering. His first instinct was to crush her to him and keep her there---forever. Instead, he refolded the paper and placed it on his bureau next to a picture of Parker. She continued to watch him, wearing only his shirt. He was pretty sure he had never seen a more enthralling sight. It topped even the one from earlier this morning that was burned in his brain---her in his bed. The woman he loved and who loved him in return was waiting for him. He closed the distance between them. She didn't retreat, just as he knew she wouldn't. Smiling, he jokingly said, "Bones believes. Who knew?"

Taking him literally as she was prone to do, she answered, "You did. You knew from the beginning."

"It's true. I'm smarter than I look."

"Thankfully." With an amused smirk, he pulled her to him and they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
